This Will Be Our Little Secret
by DKgirl96
Summary: What if the infamous locker room scene from 1x09 went quite differently? Emison AU. Set before Alison's disappearance. Made in collaboration with DarkHorse1996!
1. The Locker Room

**_Prologue_**

Love is a peculiar thing.

It is a feeling that makes people happy, and they say to love someone is an art. But to receive love is power. To make someone love you, is an extraordinary achievement.

That's what Alison DiLaurentis strived for.

For someone to have such strong feelings for her; made her feel powerful. Not to mention that she absolutely adored the constant attention she received.

Alison never thought she took it too far. She didn't think leading someone on and deceit them was wrong. Everything that she did, she thought was right, and she didn't regret a single thing- _until_ the guilt slowly began to haunt her down...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Locker Room**

* * *

**_Alison's POV_**

I swiftly grabbed the ball from Spencer's hands and dribbled past her. Then I quickly looked up and saw Emily waving her arms frantically up ahead. A smirk instantaneously tucked my lips, as I made eye contact with her- only to give her my famous Alison DiLaurentis smile.

_That smile_ was definitely reserved for her.

Emily's movement stilled right away, as she stood there, staring fondly back at me. Completely like a lost puppy with her big brown chocolate eyes. So love-struck, I knew _exactly_ where I had her.

Her full attention was on me, as I smoothly dribbled the basketball past Spencer and purposefully shoved her right shoulder _hard_ with mine. She let out a groan and took to her shoulder. But I ignored her completely and went for the basketball ring instead.

The ball got scored right into the ring and my team was clapping and cheering for me. I didn't really need their attention though, as I was a DiLaurentis after all.

I looked over at Emily and instantly noticed the big smile that was spread across her pretty face. She was cheerfully clapping, and a smile crept onto my lips, as I suddenly changed my mind; the only attention I craved right now was hers.

Only _hers_.

Turning around Spencer's eyes met mine. She scowled and crossed her arms, but I just smiled triumphantly and flipped my hair, as I made my way into the locker room.

###############

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel from the rack to my right. I'd waited showering until everybody left, so I could get to shower alone.

I didn't really like showering with all the other girls. Their jealous eyes were always _raking_ all over my body. On the plus side, I always got to be alone with Emily in the locker room.

Knowing that she was waiting for me as usual, I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and sauntered into the room.

Emily's back came to view, and she currently stocked her gym clothes into her locker. I smirked and licked my lips to moisturize them. She gave me her well known shy Emily look, as I approached her.

I would never tell her this, but I thought it looked absolutely adorable. She was always the one out of the four girls, who was always willing to do _anything_ for me. I'd _never_ want to lose her. Where else would I find someone as compliant and gullible as her?

My sweet, sweet Emily.

Sometimes it was so hard to believe that she could be so shy. If she could only let her guard down and be a little more feminine and confident. All the guys in Rosewood would be all over her, and all the girls would want to be her. We could be the perfect duo.

_Wait_, what was I even thinking? I broke out of my reverie as I turned my attention back the locker, and took a black towel out to dry my wet hair with it.

"Paris would be so awesome," I said and tucked my towel off my body right in front of her.

I caught her wide eyes wheeled on my bare chest for a few seconds before they went straight up to meet mine again, as she realized that I just caught her. She gave me a wry smile and fidgeted with her hands.

I kept rambling on about how nice it would be in Paris and filled her mind with these amazing scenarios with just the two of us. Instantly noticing how her face glowed up with wild excitement at the thought of an _'us'_.

A little voice inside of me kept whispering to me that all of this was so wrong, but I just couldn't help it.

I simply loved the attention I got from her- desperately craving it more than anything. It was like I was the center of her whole universe, and as if I was her _everything_.

"Do me a favor. Hook it for me, would you?" I asked and turned my back on her.

She approached me with hesitant steps and ever so slowly removed my hair to my front. Emily was always being so gentle and sweet, unlike all the boys I knew. How did she even exist?

Her warm hands made contact with my bare back for a heavenly few seconds before she finally hooked the bra. As soon as I felt her soft lips on my shoulder, I immediately turned around to face her with a stern look on my face.

Her eyes widened and she recoiled, awaiting my fierce reaction, but I just stared back at her for a split second with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, a foreign feeling came rushing over me and went all the way down to my core, as I hurled myself at her without thinking twice. The urge to kiss the living daylights out of this girl grew stronger ever since her bare lips made the slightest contact with my shoulder.

I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good kissing her. She was always being so gentle and fragile; it made me feel extremely dominant and in charge. I could _never_ feel this way with any of the guys that I've been with.

Emily didn't move her lips at first and her whole body trembled with tension. Then she went completely still and became stiff as a rag doll. I moved my lips fiercely against hers in an attempt to make her uninhibited, but she still couldn't reciprocate- so I did the only thing I could think of.

Retracting my lips from hers, I locked her brown eyes with mine; nervousness was evident.

Emily swallowed audibly and furrowed her brows in fear. She tried to break off, her gaze from mine, but I just held her face sternly in my hands to maintain her gaze directly towards my piercing blue eyes.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked her in one of my softest tone, which was only reserved for her.

"Ali I-" she stammered and refused to meet my eyes.

"It's okay Em. You don't have to say anything," I interjected and stroked her cheek softly.

No one knew that this side of me even existed, except for her. She was my only exception. She was my sweet, affectionate Emily.

"Please don't question what I'm about to do," I told her in a saccharine voice, as I slowly ran my fingertips down her perfect jaw line.

She shivered slightly and bit her lower lip. I would never admit this to anyone, barely even myself. But she looked kind of hot when she did that, and she really shouldn't have this affection on me, _at all_.

Out of frustration I grabbed her wrists firmly in one hand and forced them above her head, as I shoved her hard against the lockers.

Emily winced in pain, before I crushed my lips to hers with such intensity that she could hardly stifle the gasp. My lips moved hungrily against her soft and slow movements, but I wanted more. I_ always _wanted more.

"_Harder,_" I blurted out, unable to even stop myself.

She obeyed almost instantly and kissed me more forcefully, as I tugged her body, even closer; savoring the feel of her lips against mine.

I tangled my free hand in her brunette locks. Soon it wandered possessively underneath her shirt and roamed her side, as I slammed her even harder against the lockers. Emily groaned loudly, an instant smirk formed my lips at my aggressiveness towards her.

Suddenly she did the most unpredictable thing. Before I could even register anything at all, she boldly pushed her tongue _right_ into my mouth. It caught me off guard, and made me loosen my tight grip on her wrists, as an unexpected moan forced itself out of my mouth.

Emily's free hands now wrapped around my waist, and I felt her warm tongue collide with mine. Dancing inside of my mouth in a battle of dominance; discovering every inch inside of my mouth.

I felt lightheaded.

As soon as I gained control again, I forced my tongue into her mouth instead and began exploring it entirely. Soft moaning sounds filled my ears, which made me bite down hard on her lower lip. Emily whimpered out loud, and I smirked yet again in satisfaction before our mouths met all over again.

We parted eventually, as lips became all swollen and bruised.

_Damn_, we both were breathing heavily, while looking deep into each others eyes and panting from lack of oxygen. I caught a glimpse of fear in her warm eyes.

I'd never taken it this far with her before and knew that I should stop before it got out of hand, but I just couldn't find the strength. Not to mention how _insanely_ turned on I was, so I took it even further without thinking of the consequences it might lead.

"You have way too many clothes on. Don't you agree with me on that, Em?"

Giving her absolutely no time to answer my question, I ripped her red shirt right off her body. My hands raked up and down her torso, and found their way to her toned stomach. Her perfect round breasts were now on display, covered slightly by her black lace bra.

I'd seen Emily shirtless more than I can count, but this felt so different. I felt so powerful and in charge ripping her clothes off, as I studied _every_ single facial expression she made.

How her eyes closed tightly, as my hands made the slightest contact with her covered breast. Her mouth hung wide open at our bodies' closeness, and brows furrowed in frustration.

Then I reached down to pull her shorts off too, but got caught in the middle of my act by the feel of her toned legs against my palms. I dug my nails in them and she elicited a small moan.

The voice inside of me screamed for me to stop at this point, but I got up my feet either way and pushed her gently backwards.

She ended up sitting flat on one of the nearest benches in the room. Then I swiftly moved onto her lap and slowly pushed her down. She was currently lying down on the bench with my full weight on top of her, carefully positioning myself on her.

Emily looked absolutely petrified and was taking quivered breaths. I smiled devilishly at her, as I straddled her midsection and hovered above her.

Brown eyes stared right back at me.

She was so beautiful and mesmerizing, like this, under my control with her pleading puppy eyes. They were filled with so much anticipation; silently begging me for more. I could feel myself getting increasingly wetter with every passing second.

"God Em, just keep looking at me like that. Don't you dare stop," I demanded, my voice thin from the lack of oxygen.

She could only nod with heavy breathings, as I slowly dragged my right hand down her lovely stomach to her panty lines. I could feel the soft fabric against my fingertips, as I dauntlessly slipped them into her panties to tease her.

A sudden gasp came out of my mouth. Emily was so _incredibly_ _wet_ that her wetness almost instantly spread across my fingertips. I looked down at her pretty face and noticed how she flinched at my lightest touch.

Locking her eyes with mine, I held her gaze and stared intently into them; right into those soft brown chocolaty eyes. They were wide open in utter shock for a few seconds. Her breath had quickened and her chest was heaving rapidly.

Then she _dared_ to close them.

"Emily. Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes locked with mine?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I-I just-" she stuttered breathlessly, as I gently began to rub her sweet area with the flat of my palm.

Her eyes shut even tighter, as if she was trying to refuse waking up from an unbelievably good dream.

"You _just_ what Em?" I asked her right away with another devilish smirk plastered on my face.

"Emily?" A familiar voice suddenly rang and interrupted us, as the door leisurely creaked open.

I stiffened, as a cold shiver ran through my spine. Why on earth, out of all people, did it have to be her?

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction ever. DarkHorse1996 has made some previous work on this site before, so make sure to check her fanfictions out too!**

**We aren't experts at the M rated stuff and scenes, but we tried to do our best in this first chapter, therefore we hope you guys didn't get _way_ too disappointed.**

**If you want us to continue with this and turn this into something more, then please leave a review!**


	2. This Feels so Surreal

**Chapter 2 - This Feels so Surreal**

* * *

_**Alison's POV** _

The hesitant steps of the person grew louder and louder with every passing second across the locker room's hallway.

I knew right away that I had to think fast. If anyone knew anything about this, my reputation would be destroyed in mere seconds, and I could _never_ let that happen as a DiLaurentis.

So I hastily hauled my right hand out of Emily's soaked panties. She finally opened her eyes; darkened with lust, and looked right up at me. Almost questioningly- as if she was daydreaming this whole time and had no clue on what was _really_ going on.

In a matter of seconds, I went from straddling her, to immediately yanking her up on her feet along with me. The second we stood up, I quickly reached for her long arm and dragged her away from the benches.

I hastily lead Emily over to a safer corner in the room where the person, hopefully wouldn't be able to spot us. As soon as we reached the clammy spot, I pressed my body close up against hers and held onto her, in an attempt to hide us better.

She tried to open her mouth in protest, but I shushed her right away with my index finger pressed hard against her bruised and plumped lips. Emily looked confusedly at me for several seconds, but eventually kept her mouth shut.

"Emily, are you in here?" There was a hint of uncertainty in the voice, and the steps were now sounding like they were right beside us.

I looked back up at Emily and saw how her brown eyes instantly grew huge in realization, as she finally realized who the voice belonged to.

The person's shoes came to view from our angle in the corner, and I saw familiar blonde locks waving back and forth. Then it immediately hit me, as I'd guessed right in the first place.

It was none other than Hanna. Or as I infamously nicknamed her, _Hefty __Hanna_.

But what the heck was she even doing here? I knew that she absolutely hated the locker room after an incident, which had occurred a long time ago in the P.E. lessons.

Suddenly the old memory from middle school came rushing back to me, and I reminisced how she even got that _nickname_...

* * *

"_Okay, kids. Time to get out!" Coach Chapman yelled from the sports hall, followed by a shrill whistle._

_I just finished putting my hair up into a ponytail when I heard the muckle of girls shuffle for the exit. Then I noticed Hanna in the mirror and swiveled around to catch up with her. I swear I'd recognize that big butt anywhere. _

''_Hanna, wait up.''_

_She stopped for a second, before she started jogging out of the locker room. I frowned into the mirror and started jogging after her. _

_I caught her arm and spun her around. Fury rose inside of me. How dare she run off like that from me? _

''_I said wait up, hefty!'' _

_Her eyes immediately turned glassy as she tugged her arm from my fierce grasp. I gave her an icy glare as I sprained her arm. She held in a sob as she spun around and ran as fast away from me that she could, chubby legs could muster. _

_I watched her run away, remorse starting to well up inside of me, but I quickly pushed the feeling down. I sighed and made my way to the sports hall. And honestly I didn't need to feel bad for hefty. She could have just listened to me, instead of scuttling off like that. I chuckled as masses of voices were heard._

_Hefty. Now that's a nickname I would use indefinitely._

_I spied the girls amidst all the mass of people. I flicked my ponytail, and sashayed my way to them. The linoleum floor smelled of detergent and the walls had just been painted white. Not that the hall looked better, some of the ladders were broken in half, the soccer goal had huge gaps in them. I huffed. So much for improvement. _

_The chatter died down around me, and the girls all gave me a disapproving glare. Hanna's eye were bloodshot, and Emily's arm was draped around her shoulder, with Aria on the other side, and Spencer, with arms crossed, approaching me with steady steps. I arched my eyebrow in amusement. _

_She opened her mouth, but was cut off by Coach Chapman's sharp whistle. Spencer stepped back, but still held a harsh glare fixated on me. I let out a chuckle and shrugged her off. Spencer could be so comical at times. _

"_Alright everyone. I will mention your names one at a time to climb up the rope and just to be clear, this is just a game. So no rude comments!" Our coach warned us, as small chuckles could already be heard around. _

_He certainly fixed his eyes on me, before pocketing out his timer, along with his notepad and pen._

"_So let me see. The first name on the list is-"_

_We all waited to hear the name in anticipation. I cracked my knuckles and stretched out. I could swear that I saw Emily perusing my body, from the corner of my eye._

_I rolled my eyes._

_She was so obvious sometimes. I was amazed that neither of the girls seemed to notice. Then again, she was only looking when no one else was._

"_Hanna Marin!" He finally barked out._

_I held back a laugh as I looked over my shoulder, only to find her trembling with uneasiness. My smile dropped a little. Her arms were crossed and her eyes fixated on the ground. She was shaking, __indeed__._

_Almost violently._

_She stepped forward onto the mattress and looked all the way up, as she held the rope. A loud gulp came out of her mouth at the bare sight._

_Then she finally got a hard grip on it and tried to heave herself up several times, but failed deliberately each time. Our coach shook his head dramatically and begrudgingly went to help Hanna. _

_I began to chuckle lightly and soon the hall was filled with laughter. Colliding along with mine._

_Coach Chapman bent down on his knees and struggled to elevate onto the rope her with a tight grip on her legs._

"_Careful Coach, she might break your back." The chuckles turned into guffaws, my own drowning in the midst of it all. _

_I could faintly hear Spencer mutter something along the lines of 'That bitch-' behind me. _

''_DiLaurentis,'' he said in an alarming tone. _

_Then he finally untied his grip around Hanna's legs and she was currently on her own. _

_She took hoarseness breaths and struggled painfully in climbing the rope. And she surprisingly made her way up for a little while, before she collapsed back down to the soft mattress._

_It actually surprised me that she could even climb a few centimeters up that long rope. _

"_Maybe we should allure you with a donut at the top of the rope next time, so that will make you climb even better.''_

"_DiLaurentis!" His bellowed voice rang into my ears._

_The guffaws died down instantly. Someone's cough could be heard remotely. Another one sniffled. All too soon it was dead quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the beat of my heart._

"_What? Can't handle the truth?" I snapped at him, without thinking twice. _

_His face grew red with fury and he clutched his notepad. For a second, I thought that he might've exploded right there and then. _

"_Okay, that's enough. Go to the principal's office right away!" He yelled and pointed with his chubby finger towards the locker room._

_Everyone's eyes were pointed towards me. Mutters began erupting all around. Hanna began sobbing loudly, deafening the mutters, as she ran to the locker room. _

_My eyes found their way to the girls. Spencer was shaking her head, while Aria remained frozen in her place and darted her eyes from me to the exit._

_Emily wouldn't even meet my gaze, as she kept her eyes piercing on the ground, and moved her feet awkwardly sideways._

_Spencer was the first one to run after Hanna. She made a 180 and put her hands on her mouth, as to make a megaphone. _

''_You're unbelievable, Alison, we'll never forgive you for this!'' She hoarsely yelled, and spun around, disappearing into the locker room. _

_Aria's eyes met mine for a second before she eventually ambled after Spencer. Halfway through she turned around and went back to drag Emily along with her with a grip on her arm, their shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. Almost as if she knew that she didn't dare to move. Not with how my storming eyes were glued right on her._

_Coach Chapman's face was beet-root red from anger, but I just glared icily at him and slowly dragged my feet along the hallway. _

_I'd never felt so humiliated in my life and I swore to myself that Hanna would pay for this. _

_So hard. _

_Which she actually did that very same day in the locker room, where-_

* * *

I felt someone clutch tightly onto me and my mind got interrupted. Suddenly I wasn't twelve anymore, as my focus slowly and hazily went back to the current situation I was landed on with Emily.

I ultimately remembered how I got Hanna on the road to recovery, which she still struggled with till this day, and I must admit that it was a very cruel way. But that was the whole concept of my payback; to watch her _suffer_ with her biggest issue and insecurity.

Emily's shiver cold body pressed against mine, and I quickly shook my mind away from the memories three years ago.

She was trembling profusely.

My instincts told me to help her right away, or else Hanna would get us caught pressed tightly against each other half naked. That wasn't really a good sight at all, and even I wasn't smart enough to come up an excuse for _that_.

So I brought my hands up to her shaking face and caressed it softly, as I began to stroke her cheeks with my thumbs. I looked intently into her eyes the whole time and I instantly felt her relax a little bit, but her body was still way too tense.

Then I realized that I had to relax her in the only way I knew; once again showing the side of me that she'd only seen. My sweet and affectionate side.

I soundlessly began to plant soft little kisses along her beautiful jaw line, until I was barely inches away from her kissable lips. Her warm breath hit my face, and I closed my eyes at the tingling feeling, as I slowly leaned in with my lips.

Only to hover over hers.

My right hand landed itself over her heart and I could feel it _beating madly._ It was almost pounding out of her chest, and I was afraid that she would pass out any second.

I decided to open my eyes, only to find her already staring lovingly back at me.

She was patiently waiting for the petrifying moment, when our lips would finally connect again. I knew that Emily didn't dare to make the move, which her ragged breathing clearly gave away. So I leaned in and tilted my head slightly, as I slowly closed the gap between us and amorously brought my lips against hers.

Sweet and sensual. Just the way she liked it.

This kiss was nothing compared the ones we'd shared just a while ago; hungry and almost desperate.

It wasn't first until, I heard the sound of a door slamming closed that I abruptly stopped and disconnected our lips. I realized that I'd got far too lost in my act, and completely forgotten who I really was or what I even stood for.

_Just a role._

It was nothing else than a sweet little role that I had to play off, in a result for her tenseness to get over with. At least that's what I told myself in the locker room that very day. Desperately neglecting the fact that I'd wanted her in every possible way, seconds before we were interrupted by Hanna.

So I put my fierce facade back on, but secretly knew deep down that this was the only thing I was really good at.

###############

_**Emily's POV** _

It was such a surreal feeling. I was currently sitting in English class, and still couldn't comprehend what had happened back in the locker room no less than two hours ago. It was everything that I've ever wanted and dreamed of.

Not to mention _what_ had really occurred. She took it to a whole new level this time and literally scared the living heck out of me. But I couldn't refuse her, I never really could actually.

"So, since you finished reading the last chapters of 'Romeo &amp; Juliet', we're now gonna watch the masterpiece itself!" Mrs. Hoffman's sudden announcement interrupted my mind, as she entered the classroom backwards with the VCR and TV cart.

Alison wasn't in the classroom yet, and I began to wonder why, now that we both finally had classes together since P.E.

Did our incident in the locker room freak her out or something? Did she go home afterwards? But even if she did, she would've texted me in spite of everything, right?

Just as I was getting into deep thoughts and over thinking, a loud knock could be heard at the door before it got opened furiously. Everyone looked straight up from their desks. It was her.

_Alison._

Mrs. Hoffman's eyes opened wide and her brows furrowed, even though she wasn't really anticipating an explanation from Alison on her delay.

She came barging into the classroom with her Tory Burch heels clacking, and made her way to her usual spot without uttering a single word or apology. That was such a typical 'Ali move'. Our old teacher shrugged and ignored her actions completely. She knew how much of a drama queen Alison could be, even with the teachers.

Mrs. Hoffman closed the door and turned the lights off, as she went over to start the film. However, she struggled with the VCR and the class immediately took the opportunity to start with their usual small talk.

I instantly glanced over at Alison across the room, only to find her already staring right back at me.

She had a brooding expression on her face, as she suddenly stood up and sauntered towards my desk while remaining our eye contact, never breaking it. As far as I could tell, nobody paid attention to us, but rather at Mrs. Hoffman, who still had problems with the VCR.

Then she slid her hand across my desk, landing at my hand.

The sudden contact immediately made my skin electrified and my heart was making these quick jumps inside of my chest. It confused the shit out of me. Why was I behaving this way, even at the slightest touch?

She hastily pulled me up by my hand and dragged me to the far end of the classroom.

We reached the seats and Alison pushed the tables together, before she sat down. It hadn't occurred to me that I hadn't taken a seat, until Alison grabbed my hand and practically yanked me down onto the chair. She let go of my hand as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and eventually turned my gaze over at the TV.

She didn't say a word to me afterwards and turned her attention towards the screen instead. I watched, as she cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

I then turned my attention towards the movie as well, trying to pretend that absolutely nothing had ever happened between us. But I fairly knew that Alison was way better at that game than me.

##########

We were over an hour into the film, and I had absolutely no idea what was happening on the screen. Alison had scooted closer to me throughout the movie, still without uttering a single word, only coughing and clearing her throat several times. I couldn't concentrate with her _this close_ to me.

_Close_ meant barely any inches away from her crossed legs.

I gulped.

The heat from her body made me feel hot all over, and made me long for her touch like never before.

Suddenly her fingers started to draw small patterns of circles on my thigh. I drew a sharp intake of air. Her almost invisible movements made me feel inebriated and nothing in this world could ever make me feel tired of them. I refused the option to meet her eyes, terrified that she would heave her hand away and I didn't want that. I'd always dreamed of her touching me like this.

I leisurely closed my eyelids and got lost in her touch. So lost that a small moan escaped from my lips.

My eyes instantaneously opened and roamed the classroom, afraid that someone might've heard me. But fortunately, luck was on my side, as everyone seemed to pay attention to the movie. Mrs. Hoffman herself was busy reading a book.

Then she slowly dragged her fingers up along my inner thigh, and I finally dared to meet her eyes.

She was so stunningly beautiful- even in the dark. Her flawless, beautiful eyes were burning with desire, and the color of them now held a darker azure blue.

My breath hitched.

Her eyes never left mine, as she reached the zipper to my skinny jeans. She deliberately zipped it down and my eyes opened wide in shock, as I frantically roamed the classroom all over.

Yet again nobody seemed to notice anything at all and I let out a sigh of relief, but my body seemed to act the opposite. It was almost radiating from nervousness.

"Relax, sweetheart," she cooed softly into my ear and grazed her warm lips over my earlobe.

Her words instantly sent shivers down my spine. _Sweetheart_.

It was the first sentence I'd heard from her, since she'd entered the room, so I tried with all my willpower to follow her command. But it was so hard and frustrating that I bit down harshly on my lower lips, almost to the point where blood surfaced.

The movie was long forgotten.

All I could think of right now was how her hand had crept inside of my jeans. The thought kept spinning around in my head; whether Alison could feel how incredibly wet I was?

She'd _barely _even touched me yet, and I wasn't even sure if I was imagining it all, or if it was real at this point. But I'd never wanted for it to stop either way. It just felt too damn good.

Her fingers slowly grazed the length of my crotch over my underwear, and I yearned to let out yet another moan at this extraordinary feeling. Then she pressed down hard with her palm, which immediately made a low whimper escape my mouth.

I swear I could hear her giggle a little bit.

She was now barely inches away from the waistband of my underwear, as she slowly ran her fing–

The lights suddenly turned on.

We instantly pushed our desks away from each other. Alison somehow managed to pull her hand out of my pants before it got noticed, and I rushed my hands over my zipper.

However the loud screeching of the chairs didn't go unnoticed. Several people in the class and even Mrs. Hoffman gave us inquisitive stares.

I silently prayed that my flushed face didn't give too much away.

''You know staring is rude, so stop glaring at us like we're some animals in a cage,'' Alison scowled out in a husky tone.

Then everybody, including a somewhat confused Mrs. Hoffman turned their attention away from us. The module was apparently not over yet, as she began to write analyzing questions on the blackboard.

I turned to Alison, only to watch her wear a tiny smile, as she all of a sudden decided to stand up and strut away from her seat. For a split second I thought that she just wanted to switch her seat, but she headed towards the door instead and walked straight out of the class. I gaped unbelievably after her.

However, what caught me off guard the most was how she walked out with the most implausible confidence.

The penetrating sound of her clacking heels echoed in the hallway, as the classroom door was left wide open with a very amused and shocked Mrs. Hoffman left behind. She eventually emitted a wry laugh before continuing with writing questions on the blackboard.

My mouth hung open in both amazement and disbelief, as my mind went completely crazy; replaying the same scene in my head. Over and over again.

Despite all her cruelty and vengeance I still couldn't help but loving her. I would be utterly delusional, if I _ever_ told myself that I didn't crave for her touch, even the slightest one.

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was_ definitely_ going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Such a big thanks to all of you guys, for your incredibly sweet support and reviews! :***

**It actually surprised us that so many of you thought; either Paige or Spencer would interrupt Alison and Emily in the locker room!**

**_SPOILER ALERT_: Paige won't play any role in Emily's life, as the storyline takes place before Alison's disappearance. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she won't make any appearance at all throughout the fic.**

**Anyway, we hope you loved this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, as we really love reading them!**

**DarkHorse1996 ****&amp; ****DKgirl96**


	3. Heartbreaker

**Chapter 3 - Heartbreaker**

* * *

**1 week later...**

* * *

_**Alison's POV**_

I paged through the book for the fifth time on my bed and sighed contentedly. This book assignment was giving me such a headache, and I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

_Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens.

I remembered back to a couple weeks ago in the library, where I reciprocated her kiss with a little peck on the lips. At the time I didn't think of it as anything special. It was nothing but innocent. But it was definitely the one which had started it all.

To think that one little kiss could develop into something so complex and arduous; feels so strange. That _one day_ in the locker room really changed everything so drastically.

I actually went over to her house that very same night, to make sure to keep our little rendezvous a secret, but it surprised me how differently it went instead...

* * *

_The door opened and there she stood with puffy red eyes. I noticed that she was in her sweats and worn-out Rosewood Sharks Swim T-shirt. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the handkerchief, she'd clenched so tightly in her palms. _

"_Emily, is everything alright?" I asked with concern, as I leisurely stepped into the house._

_She just nodded and sidestepped for me to get in. __I took her hand in mine and looked at her. She immediately froze and gulped._

"_Ali, can I get you something?" She whispered meekly and tried to avoid eye contact._

_Then she pulled her hand away from my tight grab, and scurried into the kitchen, not even awaiting an answer._

_I furrowed my brows and scanned the house hurriedly. The pastel yellow walls were covered with pictures of Emily with her parents. Most of the pictures were just single shots of Emily from when she was very young, to about now, smiling giddily at the camera. _

_A smile automatically crept its way onto my face. Emily looked absolutely adorable when she genuinely smiled. _

_Good thing that Mrs. Fields was visiting Emily's dad in Texas, I thought to myself, as I made my way into the polished kitchen._

##########

_Emily's back came to view, as I entered the room, where she was pouring me a glass of juice._

_I went over to her and hugged her gently from behind, as I sighed softly into her neck. She smelled of sweet cinnamon, her usual scent. It somehow always made me feel lightheaded._

_Emily stiffened at first, but eventually relaxed into my embrace, and a little victory smile formed on my lips. She was starting to worry me with all this jumpiness. I was very aware that I made her uncomfortable most of the time, but a little voice whispered inside of my ear that maybe this whole thing was beginning to derail._

_It wasn't really my intention to be so soft with her when I decided to visit her, but after seeing her so teary-eyed, I just couldn't help myself, but feeling a little bit guilty. _

_I made a face. _

_Guilt was not a feeling I ever experienced quite often. This is how I've been feeling recently with Emily. Pushing it down hasn't helped and everything was beginning to get too much. _

"_You can always tell me if there's anything wrong, sweetheart," I said in a low tone, just above a whisper- with my arms still wrapped tightly around her waist and my head buried in her hair. _

_She jerked her head up at the last word, waking her up from a temporary daze. It seemed as if it had struck a chord in her. _

_Once again, she tried to free herself from my embrace, but only this time I clutched tighter onto her and didn't let her go. I didn't want to._

"_Emily, please don't." _

_She stilled her movement completely and I suddenly felt sobs erupting from her. _

_I immediately turned her around to face me, and she jerked back abruptly at the minimal distance between us. She was now leaning against the kitchen counter, when I__ reached out for her arms, and to my surprise she actually embraced me this time. _

_Emily sniffled into my shoulder and took heavy breaths. Taking a deep breath, I began to rub her back soothingly and rested my chin on her shoulder._

* * *

A cold shiver ran down my spine at the memory from last week. That wasn't exactly how I'd wanted my visit to turn out.

Seeing her so vulnerable and broken had really hit me like a freight train. Even though it was a terrible thought to have, I didn't want what I had with Emily to come to an end.

I knew what I was doing to her was leaving her very puzzled and frustrated, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop it. To have this much control and power over someone, who adores and loves you so much, is not something you simply want to let go off that easily.

It didn't seem like she wanted to let go either, but I knew that her reasons were way different than mine. The way she constantly ogled at me didn't go unnoticed or even the way she flinched at my lightest touch.

She was obviously _madly_ in love with me.

I knew that for sure, and I was well aware that I would break her heart into a million shattered pieces if I continued this act. But I still carried on and took it even further, maybe more than I'd wanted to in the first place.

###############

_**Emily's POV**_

I made my way into the cafeteria and scanned around the room. The school cafeteria looked quite empty since my science teacher; Mrs. Crain, let the class off early.

There were only a few seniors lounging around and I sighed, as I sat down at our usual table, settling my almost empty tray down onto the table.

I rested both of my palms under my chin and just stared at my food. There was only an apple, which was already half-rotten, and a soup that looked like someone had vomited in it. I gagged and pushed the tray farther away. The food here was not the best, so I usually always had lunch money on me.

I decided to wait for the girls, and instead pocketed out my phone to keep me entertained.

"_Boo_," someone whispered in my right ear.

My phone dropped from my hands immediately and I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

Small chuckle sounds reached my ears. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere, and that _oh so _familiar vanilla perfume was now wafting in the air around me. A hand leisurely trailed down my arm.

Alison.

I dared to almost look up at her, but didn't. I was still mad at her for leaving me like the way she did in the classroom the previous week. Alison made me feel like such a big fool that day. She left me, right after making me believe we finally could've had something real this time.

However, what surprised me the most, was that she tried to make it right again on her little visit at my home. She had absolutely no clue about the pain I felt inside of me; which only got worse and grew stronger.

Not even once did she recognize her fault in front me to utter some sort of an apology. So I just embraced her, as I sobbed into her arms. Silently praying that she could feel my devastating pain instead. But yet again, she didn't mention a single thing about our little moments that had occurred between us.

Just like always.

I could suddenly hear a chair scraping in front of me, and the vanilla essence became too overwhelming; almost suffocating me.

Keeping my eyes fixed on a nook on the table, I heard muffled voices from behind me. Lunch period had started, but where were Spencer, Hanna and Aria?

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, thinking it was one of the girls.

Huge mistake.

Alison's icy blue eyes bored right into mine. I gulped and put my phone aside, as I tried to break our eye contact. She then crossed her arms and cleared her throat, this time very loudly.

I still refused to look her right in the eyes and was silently praying for the girls to come very soon. Where were they anyway? Wasn't Hanna in her class? She should've been here with Alison right now.

"What's with the silent treatment? And why aren't you looking at me?"

I was about to answer her, when I heard other chairs scraping. I heaved a relieved sigh. That was about time.

"Sorry, we're being so late; we got held up by Mr. Hollenbeck. He had to give our essays back," Aria explained as she sat down.

"Well, we wouldn't have been this late, but Spencer just had to comment on her grade as usual," Hanna said and opened a bag of chips.

Aria chuckled, as she brought a plastic fork full of salad up to her mouth. Spencer was about to say something, but made a face instead and quietly opened the plastic wrap from her sandwich.

I could feel Alison's eyes on me throughout the whole conversation. She sighed dejectedly, as she finally tore her gaze away from me to look at the girls.

"So I thought about a sleepover over at my place tonight? Since my parents are going out and Mike is staying over at a friend's house," Aria announced excitedly.

"I'm totally down!" Hanna answered right away with her mouth full of chips.

"Count me in as well," Spencer piped up, and Hanna sent a flying hand towards Spencer to high-five her.

They both looked at Aria with joyful smiles, except for me.

I knew that a sleepover meant that I had to sleep next to Alison, and I so wasn't ready for that. It was somehow an unwritten rule at every single sleepover that I had to crash down next to her. I would've absolutely loved it, if the tension between us wasn't as weird and frustrating as it was right now.

I looked back up and saw how they all were staring expectantly at me. So I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair; frantically thinking of finding a good excuse when-

"I'm on."

They all whipped their heads towards Ali and smiled at her. I made the rueful mistake of fixing my eyes on her again. However, this time her eyes didn't bore into mine. They were rather a dark azure blue, and she had this mischievous smile plastered onto her dangerously pretty face.

"But only if Emily comes with."

At that exact moment only she and I existed and everything around me went on mute.

The fake excuse was long forgotten. All I could do was nod like a little puppet on a string, while the sound of the other girls' excitement faintly could be heard. My eyes were unwillingly glued onto hers, and it was as if she was controlling me _all over again_.

That sleepover did not sound like a very good idea at this point; I was once again under Alison DiLaurentis' unbreakable spell.

###############

_**Alison's POV**_

I packed my bag with the last sleepover essentials, as I exited my room with a smirk. The previous sleepovers that were held had been so boring. I'd always let the girls know by checking my phone constantly or over exaggerated yawns.

I was going to make sure that this one wasn't, and I knew for sure that Emily was going to be the main part in tonight's fun. She was in fact on her way to my house right now, as my mother made Jason agreeing to giving us a ride to Aria's.

The doorbell suddenly rang and I hurriedly made my way downstairs with my bag, to the point that I almost tripped a step on my way down with my Jimmy Choo high heels.

I made my way to the door and saw my dad making his way towards the door as well from the living room. However, his hand only hovered above the door handle, when I practically hurled it away.

"I'll take it, dad. It's only Emily," I said with a little smile, and tried my best to hide the excitement I really felt inside.

He simply nodded and made his way upstairs to his office instead.

I waited till he was out of sight and literally flung the door wide open, only to find Jason standing in front of me. My jaw dropped in disappointment and I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What's the matter with _you_?" He asked and made his way inside, not even waiting for an answer.

I was about to close the door with my eyes towards the ground, when I out my peripheral vision suddenly caught something. But I didn't have time to register anything at all, as I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders; shoving me backwards.

"_Boo!_" She yelled with an overly excited voice.

I shrieked and recoiled. My heart was in my throat.

Jason was at this point laughing hysterically from the living room. He'd apparently awaited this reaction all along since he'd entered the house.

I huffed, as my heart rate leisurely slowed down to its regular rhythm.

Emily succeeded in her attempt at freaking me completely out. I tried to play it cool with an overused stone-hard expression, as I began studying her more up close. She looked way too adorable with that goofy smile, which accentuated her overall beautiful attributes.

I tried my best. I _really_ did.

But I failed miserably at fighting back the wide smile, which desperately wanted to creep itself onto my lips.

"I must admit. That was a really good payback, Fields," I said with a generous smile as I reached down for my bag on the floor.

''Ready to take off?'' Jason asked, as he made his way to the car. Emily and I both nodded, without breaking eye contact.

She just stared right back at me with a mischievous smile, and I could already tell that this was going to be an unforgettable sleepover party.

My instincts _never_ failed me.

###############

_**Emily's POV**_

The music was blasting in the DiLaurentis' family car, as Jason was driving it fast and obviously way above the speed limit. I was almost afraid that the police would get him caught.

Nevertheless, I was just sitting silently in the back seat near the window on the left, with Alison sitting on the other side.

She had her hand propped under her chin, as she stared out of the window. Her beautiful curly blonde locks were hiding her gorgeous face, and it was as if she was lost in her own little world. I caught her reflection in the window, and just gazed at the beautiful sight. She literally took my breath away, whenever she was like this; so silent and miles away in her thoughts.

It didn't occur to me that she'd caught me staring at her this whole time, and it almost scared me half to death when Alison finally turned her face in my direction.

She winked at me and smiled.

Giving her a small smile back, I drew my attention away from her, while my heart was beating furiously inside of me. Whatever gesture she made always sent my heart rate on a marathon.

That was _not_ how I anticipated her reaction to be, and I knew that I was supposed to stay mad at her, but I just couldn't. Not with the way she constantly mesmerized me.

Alison's hand unexpectedly landed on my thigh, even the smallest contact made me shudder. She smiled smugly at me, as she slowly drew her hand away from my thigh; lingering there for seconds longer.

"Jason, can you please drop us off at the corner right there?" Ali asked a little loud over the music, pointing towards an unfamiliar street.

He nodded curtly and veered the car to the right. The car stopped and I let a breath out, I didn't know that I was holding.

She turned to me once again and offered me her hand, as she pulled me out of the car from the right side along with her. However, what surprised me the most was the way she intertwined our hands for the first time in forever.

A way that had my heart skipping a beat.

Then she dragged me across the street with our fingers collided so tightly, as if we were _one_.

##########

"Ali, why exactly are we getting into a liquor store?" I looked around bedazzled, taking in the surroundings.

Broken beer bottles, open trash cans, and a homeless woman with all her teeth missing was lying on the side street. I almost gagged at the sight and wondered why on earth Alison had chosen to come here, but I ultimately decided not to ask.

She looked back over her shoulder, and gave me her usual Alison smile; confident and yet so generous at the same time.

We went inside the store and she immediately let go of my hand. I huffed at the empty feeling of not feeling her warm palm against mine.

As we took a few steps further inside the store, Alison suddenly gripped my upper arm hard.

"Just stand here and let me do the work, Em," she whispered the words into my ear, and I shivered at her warm breath against my ear lobe.

I did absolutely nothing but standing there silently in the middle of the store; studying her every movement with my eyes.

I watched in awe, as she made her way up to the register. It was almost illegal the way she swayed her hips along with her deliberately slow steps. Her heels clacking against the filthy floor.

Odd groaning sounds could suddenly be heard. Breaking out of my trance, I instantly noticed that I wasn't the only one drooling after Ali. Almost every single man in the store had their lustful eyes glued right on her.

All kinds of emotions flared up inside of me- _jealousy_, _anger_, _disgust_ and not to mention _fear_.

Jealousy was dominating all the other emotions, and I clenched my teeth so hard that my jaw literally cracked. But I didn't pay any attention to the psychic pain, as the anger was boiling inside me. I kept staring at the revolting old perverted men. How come they'd even dare to stare at Ali like that?

I hated it. _So much_.

But what I hated even more was the fact that I could do absolutely nothing about it.

Clenching my fists, I stared at her back. Her blonde locks were bouncing, and it made my stomach twist and churn in an uncomfortable way; sensing that she had something big planned ahead.

##########

At first Alison started chit chatting with the older guy at the register. It looked like two typical old friends catching up on lost time, and they were _even_ laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. Where was she even going with this?

Then out of nowhere Alison leaned forward and captured his filthy big lips on hers, with her hands confidently gripping onto his worn-out T-shirt tightly, as she drew him closer and closer to her every passing second.

I was standing at my exact spot motionless. The only thing I ever did was watching the scene unfold right in front of me; watching her like a completely lost moron.

Capturing every seconds of the living nightmare.

The way her mouth was moving fiercely against his, in a perfect tandem rhythm along with their sloppy kisses. Tongues were soon added, and I could feel myself getting sick at the sight, almost to the point that I had to puke.

I could feel a sob rising dangerously high in my throat, and my eyes were becoming watered with the tears daring to spill out at any second. So I bit down harshly on my tongue; concentrating on keeping it all together.

A little piece of my heart broke, and at this very moment I wasn't even sure if my heart would ever mend again.

She finally retracted her lips from his, but I didn't feel anything different at this point. My emotions were suddenly gone and completely dead.

A heartbreaker. That was _exactly_ what she was.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello lovelies :***

**So we didn't get as many reviews in the last chapter, as we thought we would get, but we still _very_ appreciate the ones we received though!**

**This chapter was a lot fluffier and fun to write. But** **sure that we absolutely had to kill it near the end- sorry guys haha.**

**Oh, and be prepared for Chapter 4, which will be the actual sleepover party, and it'll be a lot steamier than any of these chapters until now ;D**

**Btw, what did you guys think of Alison in this chapter as a total _heartbreaker_? Will Emily be able to forgive her completely after this?**

**DarkHorse1996** **&amp; DKgirl96**


	4. Sleepover Party

**A/N: Alison's character in this chapter is heavily inspired by Beyonce's song - _Crazy in Love_ (50 Shades of Grey soundtrack).  
****Enjoy the longest chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sleepover Party**

* * *

**_Alison's POV_**

I retracted my lips from his and immediately spun around, only to catch her standing steadfast at the exact same spot as I left her. Her incredible brown eyes met mine, and I studied them rapidly to find any sign of hurt or anger, but I just couldn't read her expression _at all_.

It actually made me a little anxious that I couldn't for the very first time, and I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She should be grateful that I even decided to do all of this hardcore work on my own.

That kiss was nothing but plain _disgusting_.

Not to mention his unbelievably bad breath. Oh my God that onion breath was killing me during the whole awful make out session- to the point where I _almost _gave up midway.

I eventually came to terms that I shouldn't give up as a DiLaurentis, but he could seriously use a gum or two though, and a ton of spray under his arms.

"Here are the beers, beautiful." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around to face the guy once again, and instantly caught how his desireful dark eyes were trailing up and down my body. Noticing his sultry expression, I suddenly reached out for his big hands to place them firmly on my breasts over my shirt.

I always loved being the center of the attention, even in a filthy store like this, and maybe it was beginning to get a little too much, but I really didn't care at this point.

''Hopefully I'll see you again here sometime soon?'' He asked in a breathy voice, as he stared wide-eyed at his immobile hands.

"Oh, thanks for the beers handsome. Not so sure about _that_ though," I said while trailing my fingers teasingly down his jaw line and seductively biting my lower lip.

His scruffy beard scratched my fingers, as if they were about to bleed anytime soon.

It had nothing on Emily's smooth tanned skin and her perfect sculpted jaw. _Gosh_, not to mention those unbelievably soft plumped lips. They were just so addictive and kissable, which made me question myself at times.

"Alison, I think we should leave now."

"Sure, babe." The words came spilling out of my mouth without a second thought, with my gaze still lingered on the guy.

I removed his hands from my chest and caught his confused expression, before I dramatically spun around on my heels with the beers in my hands.

"Can I at least get your number?" He hollered after me.

A devious smile plastered its way onto my lips, as I kept on walking- ignoring him completely, as if he was nothing but air. My eyes were glued to her pretty face the whole time.

"Or maybe a name?" He asked in a much lower tone with uncertainty to it.

I smirked at the affection that I had on _even_ strangers. It was unbelievable how desperate and horny this guy could possibly be, and all along because he got a sweet little taste of my lips.

I finally reached Emily.

The first thing I noticed was how her face was portraying the same unreadable expression, but this close I caught her right eye twitching. She didn't give me her usual adorable puppy look, which I longed after more than anything in that exact moment.

I decided to kiss her cheek softly, however, her reaction didn't alter at all. She was still standing there motionless with this very unfamiliar look plastered onto her face, and it was literally beginning to drive me insane- to the point that I just _smashed_ our lips in a much needed kiss.

Her lips didn't respond to the kiss at all, but I was about to deepen it either way, when she suddenly shoved me firmly away.

My eyes snapped open almost instantly; disoriented and anger flashed through her features with tears welled up in her eyes, as she let out a shaky breath.

"Emily, _what_ are you do-"

But I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence, as she turned her back on me and walked straight out of the store.

I was left appalled with the beers in my hands.

This was a whole new Emily, and I wasn't ready for this. I'd only known her as sweet and innocent until now- this side of her somehow made me feel _weak_.

I glanced over my shoulder and towards the register; noticing how the guy's mouth hung open like a stove lid. Then I shook my head and jogged out of the store to catch up with her, silently praying that she would buy my excuse _this time_.

###############

**_Emily's POV_**

I barged into Aria's house with a trailing Alison right behind me. She was following me almost like a little puppy; craving its owner's attention.

To say that I was angry was an understatement. I was most of all excessively disappointed with myself, as I almost accepted her poor apology. What she did with that guy was uncalled for, and not something worth forgiving for in a very long time.

But here I was and surrendered yet again.

Maybe it was her velvety voice, her incredibly blue eyes or heart shaped lips. Something about Alison constantly drew me in, and no matter what she did, I knew in my shallow heart that I would always end up forgiving her.

Because I didn't have the heart to reject her, which she apparently was mastering at. Being in love with her was one of the hardest battles I'd have to fight- and it was not one I was expecting to win _at all_.

##########

My legs were burning after the long walk from the store to the Montgomery's house, as I'd denied the option of taking a cab.

I couldn't bear being so close to her right in the heat of my anger. She had tried pathetically to catch up with my steadily fast walking, till she ended up begging for me to stop. Only then I slowed down a little bit, and she took the opportunity to come up with a half-baked apology.

I crashed down on the couch and breathed out. Not even a second later, I felt her weight loosely sliding down right next to me, while she settled the bottles on the table in front of us.

"Em, please just look at me." Her voice laced with desperation, as she touched my hand lightly.

But I still wouldn't budge. I sighed and tried to ignore her completely by reaching for the TV-remote and turning on the TV.

A few minutes passed by with me silently watching the screen, whilst her piercing gaze was directed towards me the whole time.

"Baby, _please_, tell me what I can do to make it right?" Alison tried in a much lower and huskier voice this time.

I stiffened instantly at her choice of nickname.

She had leaned even closer to me, while softly stroking my upper arm and it was _almost_ sufficiently for me to fall under her inescapable spell again. But fortunately we were interrupted soon enough.

"The party has officially begun with booze in the house!" Hanna yelled from across the room, as she rushed down the stairs towards us.

Spencer and Aria came into sight as well, as they were laughing together at what seemed like an inside joke.

Alison sighed heavily, as she hesitantly and leisurely removed her hand from my arm to scoot a little away. I would maybe not show this, but my heart still pounded madly inside of me to every little single touch of hers.

Aria went to sit _right _between us, and Spencer sat on the far end of the couch beside Alison, while Hanna excitedly studied the beers.

''What are you guys watching?'' Aria asked, oblivious to what had gone on seconds before.

Spencer whispered something in Alison's ear, which made her giggle.

My heart leapt at the sound of her enchanted laugh. I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably, as I could see Alison watching me from the corner of my eye and I angled my head at her inquisitively.

Dark azure eyes blazed through mine. She winked and smiled mischievously. I immediately broke eye contact and gulped.

She still had this affection on me, even after everything that had happened, and I _hated_ it more than anything. But my feelings always seemed to unwillingly cave in, no matter what.

Alison was currently doing an amazing job, but I wouldn't relinquish that easily this time, and I had a feeling that she was very well aware of that too.

###############

**_Alison's POV_**

We were currently two hours into the party, which at this point didn't even seem like one at all.

Hanna was sprawled out on Aria's bed with a Cosmo magazine, while Aria was showing Spencer her new stilettos, which she didn't even seem to pay much attention to. That was just so typical of Spencer; being completely stubborn in the fashion world

And then there was _her_.

She was standing by the doorway and looked so lost in her own thoughts. Her arms were crossed over her chest, while she was leaning on her right leg; looking absolutely breathtaking.

If _only_ Emily knew how much I craved for her attention. The problem was that I couldn't let her know. Not with her being in this angry state- and not to mention completely sober.

I decided to spice the party up a little bit, with the thoughts of a very drunk and clumsy Emily under my control. And I had to bite my tongue harshly at the inappropriate thoughts.

"How about playing a little game." It wasn't really a question, and it came out more demanding than I expected.

"That's a great idea Ali, which game do you have in mind?" Aria asked curiously, as she turned around and finally tore her gaze away from Spencer, who excused herself to go to the bathroom.

I swear, these two definitely had _something _going on.

''Maybe a game of Never Have I Ever," I suggested dryly after a while, even though I was dying of anticipation.

"So we finally get to the booze?" Hanna's face lit up with wild excitement like a little child.

Squinting my eyes at Hanna's excessive elation I decided to push her.

She'd been annoying me all night- trying to be all grown-up and ridiculous. Although I would always refrain myself from saying anything condescending to her when Emily was around. Not only did Hanna get on my nerves, but with Emily also avoiding me all night had gotten me all worked up.

"You might wanna know Hanna-" I said in a strained voice, as I bowed my head down a little.

I could see Emily looking in my direction through my lashes. _Score_. I'd finally gained her attention so I continued.

"That alcohol contains more calories than you could possibly burn in just one night," I spat out and looked up at Hanna, as I wore my infamous smirk.

She immediately cast her head downward and started twiddling her thumbs.

The only sound that could be heard, was Aria who cleared her throat uncomfortably. Then I made eye contact with Emily- with a disapproving glare and a shake of her head, she stormed out of the room.

In all her fury she didn't notice Spencer coming and bumped right into her. Emily just shook her head and continued down the hallway, leaving a very baffled Spencer.

"What's going on here guys?" Spencer asked with concern, as she ambled into the room.

Hanna bit her lower lip, still twiddling her thumbs. Aria, who had been dead-quiet this whole time, suddenly found the courage to speak.

"It's nothing Spence," Aria lied, standing up a little straighter.

"I'll take care of it," I said in a stern voice; giving Aria a small smile on the way out of the room.

Fortunately, I spotted Emily with her knees up to her chin. She was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, and she always sat like this when she was really upset.

_Or_ crying.

The image of her crying popped into my mind, and I despised myself a little bit more. It was never my intention to make her cry.

I made my way over to her and bent down on my knees in front of her, as I dared to run my finger through her silky soft hair.

Emily had straightened it for this special occasion, and I couldn't help but thinking about the fact that she actually did all of this for me. She'd even put a little makeup on- not that she needed any, as she was already beautiful either way.

"Why do you keep doing this, Ali?" Her voice sounded tired and defeated. She stared straight ahead with a vacant look flashing her face.

"Doing exactly what, Em?" I asked, even though I was well aware of what she was hinting at.

I kept running my fingers through her hair, desperately trying to soothe her.

"You know what I'm talking about." Her voice was hollow and unrecognizable and she still refused to meet my eyes.

''First the incident with that guy in the liquor store, and now Hanna?''

I froze and my fingers stopped running midway through her hair, as my heart made an unexpected jump. I never thought she would have the guts to confront me like this.

An unfamiliar feeling rose up inside of me.

"That kiss meant nothing and you know it," I said through gritted teeth and removed my hand from her as I stood up.

"Oh, so you call that _just_ a kiss Alison?!" She yelled and stood up as well- looking down at me with furious eyes.

"Yes, Emily! What else should I call it?!" It came out fiercer, more brutal, than I really intended.

"How about calling it; shoving your tongue down a stranger's throat, while letting his filthy big hands touch you in the most inappropriate places!" She snapped right back at me.

My mouth hung open at her words. Emily Fields had for the first time ever made me speechless, and she continued to surprise me with her little outbursts.

"Don't you have any self respect at all, or is that _even _dead? Just like the ice-cold heart of yours."

Her confidence was bursting out of her at this point, but what got me the most was her vacant expression and her impassive voice. It worried me whether she could be capable of exposing our little encounters- watching her in this state, even made me feel a bit scared of her.

All types of thoughts were running through my head and I had so much to say. But the only sentence I eventually uttered out of my mouth was far from what I had in mind.

"Girls, she's in the living room, you can come down now!" I called from downstairs, while maintaining our eye contact.

###############

Spencer and Aria took each another swig of the battered beer bottles, throwing fits of laughter here and there. I turned my head around and caught Emily.

She was inspecting a peculiar painting down the hallway, and somehow had a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

''Okay, that's more than a shot girls,'' I said, grabbing the bottle from Spencer's hand.

Putting it beside me, I glanced up at Hanna and noticed how she was texting furiously away on her phone. Hanna was beside me, and the most sober of everyone.

When she was done texting, she glanced around before eventually settling her eyes on me. Then she frowned and uncrossed her legs, as if she was about to move.

''Hanna-''

Her eyes actually reminded me a lot of my own. If only she'd lose some weight, she would look absolutely stunning.

Hanna rose up from her seat and huffed.

"You know I didn't mean what I said earlier, right?" I assured her in a calm voice, as I grabbed her hand- stopping her from leaving.

"_Right_," she said through clenched teeth.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of us, and I looked up to find Emily hovering above us with the unfamiliar whiskey bottle. How did she even manage to get here without even stumbling slightly?

"Wait a second Em, where did you get that from?" Aria inquired, her words slurred.

"I have my ways," she said with the most wicked smile that I'd ever seen.

"We were supposed to play a game,_ not _getting drunk on purpose," I said out loud, staring pointedly at Emily.

"I think I have a really good one this time!" Spencer shouted and caught everybody's attention.

"Never have I ever..." She trailed off midways, as she suddenly stood up; losing her balance right away.

Hanna seized her arms just in time, situating her comfortably on the couch. Spencer muttered a thank you to Hanna before grabbing two beers and handing the other one to Aria.

"Kissed a girl." Emily finished, staring directly into my eyes, while taking another sip of the almost empty bottle of whiskey.

I gulped and shifted uncomfortably on the floor where I was sitting, and I was grateful that at least Aria and Spencer were too drunk to notice the heat, which I caught in Emily's eyes.

Somehow both Spencer and Aria managed to take a sip of their beer, while Hanna scratched the side of her head.

Emily probably didn't know how she was gazing me down, which somehow turned me amusedly on. I really started admiring this new side of her. Bold Emily could be really _hot_.

And for once, I decided to give in, as I took a sip of my almost full beer- staring her directly into the eyes with the same amount of intensity.

''Everybody took a sip, right?'' Spencer asked; her words even slurry than before.

Aria suddenly jerked up from the couch.

''NO, Hanna didn't!'' She pointed her finger towards her, and slumped lazily back on the couch.

Emily smirked and averted her eyes. She gazed at Hanna and drank the last bit of whiskey, which was left in the bottle, and then tossed it away.

''You wanna try it out now, Han?''

But she didn't even give her time to answer, as her hand seized her neck and crushed their lips together in one big messy kiss. Hanna's eyes widened for a second, but she eventually caved in to Emily's sloppy kiss.

I clenched my jaw, too stunned by the sight before me to do anything. Spencer and Aria gasped too, although they began to laugh hysterically right after.

Thirty seconds of hell passed by, and just as I thought that the kiss was finally over; it got _even_ worse. I caught Emily dangerously pushing her tongue inside of Hanna's mouth, while clutching tighter onto her by her shirt.

It was beginning to drive me completely insane and I couldn't watch it any longer. So I tore my gaze away from them for a split second, only to hear them commencing to moan instead.

"I think that's more than enough," I blurted out gravelly and bit my tongue to stop the tears from spilling out.

They both retracted their lips from each other and tried to catch their breaths. Hanna ran up the stairs, probably due to some sort of aftershock.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Emily said coolly under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

And it _did_ hurt. More than I would've wanted it to.

I could now properly recall the feeling of jealousy. It was the worst pain I'd felt in a long time, and I truly couldn't deny it any longer; not even to myself. I finally came to the conclusion that just _maybe_, I might have feelings for Emily Fields.

Which scared the hell out of me.

##########

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy... hmm_,_" Aria mumbled into Spencer's neck, who mumbled something in response, while patting Aria's cheek before she went completely out.

"I think it's time for bed girls," I said in a low voice, still in utter disbelief and shock after the kiss exchanged between Emily and Hanna.

Hanna left a while ago, as she'd called her mom to pick her up straight after she ran up the stairs. She probably would feel a little weird sleeping in the same room as Emily either way.

I was glad that she decided to leave.

My feelings about Emily were currently whirling around inside of me, and I was left _utterly_ perplexed after Hanna and Emily's little make out session. Three unconscious drunk girls didn't seem to make everything any easier for me.

"Aria I need to borrow something to sleep in, I forgot my bag in the car," I said with my eyes towards the ground- not having the guts to meet Emily's eyes just yet.

"But I'm too short," she responded giggly.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, just follow me please?"

She stumbled through the living room and almost tripled when she finally reached me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, as I guided her up the stairs and towards her own room.

"Be careful Aria, the least I want right now is to call an ambulance," I said tiredly.

Aria stared at me wide-eyed and gaped.

''Ambulance? Who died?'' She covered her widened mouth with a hand.

I rolled my eyes and sighed; this was going to be a_ long_ night.

"No one, now tell me where I can find something," I said as we entered her room.

I loosened my grip on her waist, and made my way towards her walk-in-closet instead. It was so messy, over half of the clothes were definitely not even close to my taste.

I looked through her clothes for a while without success.

"Aria I can't even find anything in here," I announced with an exaggerating tone.

A couple of seconds passed by without any response and I turned around in frustration, only to find her sound asleep on the ground.

"Oh dear God," I muttered to myself.

I went over to her and struggled with laying her body carefully on the bed and tugging her in.

Then I found some random oversized gray T-shirt, which must've been Mike's, and slid out of my yellow floral dress to put it on. I didn't even bother to wear anything besides the T-shirt, as I became breathless from half-carrying and tugging Aria in. I stared back at the petite girl, and it felt as if something or someone was missing.

My eyes widened and the realization suddenly hit me.

I'd left Spencer and Emily on their own downstairs while they were heavily intoxicated. I didn't think twice as I hurried myself downstairs- quickly spotting an unconscious Spencer on the couch in the living room, and I relaxed immediately.

But where the _hell_ was Emily?

I frantically searched for her all around the place, and then my eyes found their way to a slightly ajar front door. My breath hitched and my heart began to pound furiously.

"No, No, No, _No_," I kept saying to myself, as my mind went completely numb and I froze for a second.

''Looking for someone?''

I instantly breathed out in relief and took a hand to my pounding heart, as I turned around to face her.

She gave me a lazy smile and crossed her arms.

"You have no idea what went through my head," I said worried, and her smile immediately faltered as her face turned gravelly.

"I just really needed some air," she explained sincerely and stepped closer.

Emily seemed sober than before, but up close I noticed how her usually warm eyes still were a little distant due to the alcohol.

I closed the door behind, and dragged Emily by the arm to the kitchen. She winced a little by my grip on her arm, but I sent Emily a look as we walked past Spencer, then she made no sound.

##########

We just stood there for a couple of seconds- looking deep into each others eyes, without being able to utter any word at all.

I propped myself up on the kitchen counter and crossed my legs, as I continued to stare intently into her brown orbs. Emily's eyes carefully trailed from my bare legs and all the way up to my sparkling eyes; her gaze drinking in every inch of me.

''_So_...'' I began loosely.

The tension between us was distant and so unfamiliar, but somehow it sent an unexplainable exciting rush throughout my whole body.

"So what?'' She asked in a husky voice.

Emily sounded so different, yet so intriguing. I bit the inside of my cheek, to stop myself from thinking impure thoughts. Her semi-drunk voice was _definitely_ a huge turn on.

"Why did you kiss her?" It flowed out of my mouth, not being able to stop it.

She just stared back at me with hooded eyelids, without saying anything- only offering me a simple smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that." I tried to sound harsh, but instead it came out as a plea.

I gulped as she placed her hands on my thighs.

"Emily, please don't distract me." I stared at her with a stoic expression, but my voice told a completely different story.

Suddenly she leaned in, I could feel her hot breath against my neck. She made her way, even further up, and tucked a hair lock behind my ear before whispering the words-

"That kiss meant nothing and you know it."

I shivered and backed away from her, the back of my head hit the kitchen cupboard gently. Her eyes were darker than I've ever seen them before.

Her warm hands on my thighs started moving, as she deliberately aimed for my inner thighs, and my eyelids involuntarily closed shut.

"Em, p-please, stop distracting me," I stuttered breathlessly.

Stuttering wasn't something I ever did as Alison DiLaurentis.

"So, I'm a distraction to you now?" She asked in a sultry low tone, as she playfully nibbled on my earlobe.

A poll of heat was immediately sent straight to my center- I was so unused to this extremely bold side of her. Emily's mouth moved down towards my neck where she began to plant open mouthed kisses, and I just couldn't contain the moan that escaped.

The tension was _literally_ killing me.

I was already so incredibly wet, but I longed after even more as my desires overtook my thoughts. She leaned away from my neck to meet my gaze. Her cheeks were flushed and her cocky smirk was still evident.

"Fuck it," I cussed under my breath, as I wrapped my legs around her waist and tugged her in even closer by her shirt.

Our lips met desperately, and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip; _begging_ for entrance.

"Let me in," I panted softly against her lips, as I grabbed a fistful of her shirt with my hand.

Instead of granting me access, she tore her lips away and I whimpered at the loss. She then reached for my arms and placed them around her neck, as she swiftly lifted me up from the counter. Her lips moved forward to meet mine again- holding my legs supportably, as she shoved my back against the fridge.

I winced in pain and helplessly wrapped my legs tighter around her.

Emily forced her tongue into my mouth, and I could faintly taste the alcohol mixed with her own intoxicating scent. I couldn't help but grind myself against Emily's tummy at the overwhelming feeling. A low moan escaped from my lips, while my right hand shakily reached for her jeans to deliberately zip it down.

I was just about to sneak the hand into her underwear, when I felt her gentle grip on my wrist; preventing it from wandering any further.

"Not here," she muttered in a hushed tone, as she slowly sat me down again on my feet.

Her forehead was pressed against mine and her eyes were closed. She was so stunningly beautiful that my breath hitched in my throat.

"Emily. I can't take it anymore, I _need_ you," I purred breathlessly against her lips.

She just took my hand in hers and led me away from the kitchen and past the dining room. Then we stumbled up the stairs with our lips attached the whole time, but somehow made our way to the top.

Emily smirked into the kiss as she opened the first door in the hallway, which we clumsily entered. I tore my lips from hers for a split second- finally realizing where she'd led me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's bedroom! _Really_ Em?"

She simply put a finger to my lips and hauled me, pushing me onto the bed. Then she slowly climbed on top of me and hovered above me; looking so dangerously breathtaking, while flicking her hair back.

Emily only ceased to surprise me this evening with her bold and outstanding confidence.

We stayed like that for several moments, until I stirred and began kissing along her perfect toned stomach- lifting her shirt to get the bare skin. Her lips found mine again, as I tried to pull her shirt over her head, but stopped midway.

"Em, do you-"

"Stop talking Alison." I shivered at her use of my full name.

"But do you really wanna do this?" I asked hurriedly in a small voice, almost afraid of being rejected.

She pulled her shirt completely off and then went back to straddle me with a very heated gaze. Her fingers grazed my face softly to my neck and began kissing it tenaciously.

"Does that answer your question?"

She placed soft and small kisses along my throat and then began nipping it, while her hand crept under the oversized T-shirt to roam my sides. I got lost in her touch, and I could feel myself falling for her; more and more.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this Emily, but you're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear, as I tucked a lock behind it.

Her eyes closed at my unexpected confession, and I immediately used the opportunity to flip us over and _now_ I was straddling her instead.

"So_ fucking_ beautiful."

"Ali," Emily moaned as she felt my warm lips caressing and sucking her earlobe softly.

I leaned back a little to pull the oversized T-shirt off- leaving me in just my bra and panties. Then I went back to straddling her, as my fingers shakily began unbuttoning Emily's pants.

She tilted her hips, making it easier for me to yank her pants off. I threw them far away from the bed and hovered above her, as I studied her almost exposed body hungrily.

I bit my lower lip and ran my fingers torturous slow along her curves, before settling one hand on her thigh; drawing slow patterns on her skin with my fingertips.

My other hand made its way to her inner thigh, and slowly crept into her underwear, as I locked our gaze. I smiled mischievously at her before I began rubbing her clit in small circles.

"Ali," she whimpered helplessly again- only turning me even more on.

I rubbed her even harder in a stern rhythm, and I noticed how she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her small moans.

"Don't hold back Em," I whispered and kissed her softly on the corner of her lips.

She tilted her head a little to capture my lips with hers, as she panted harshly into my mouth.

I didn't even bother to remove her panties, as I dipped first one, then a second finger into her and began pumping the digits slowly, while watching her trembling with pleasure. I buried my fingers deeper and faster in her and Emily began to rock her hips; meeting my every thrust.

A loud moan suddenly escaped her lips as I hit a special spot, which made her dug her nails hard into my back- making me wince.

Her whimpers increased progressively, and she was panting heavily at this point, so I pressed my lips back to her to swallow her soft cries.

"Come for me, beautiful," I murmured into her mouth as I felt her tightening around my fingers.

Emily's eyes shut close and her mouth hung open.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she came, and it looked like she was going to make a lot of noise. Instead, she drew her lips to a thin line to stop any sound that was threatening to escape.

After a couple of seconds Emily finally opened her eyes, and brown orbs stared right at me. We looked at each other for a moment- both afraid of breaking the silence.

I cautiously removed my fingers out of her, while keeping our eye contact; making her moan quietly. Emily looked so flushed and her hair was a big mess, but in my eyes she'd never looked prettier.

I knew what I wanted, although I wasn't willing of taking any chances. My feelings for her were crystal clear at this point, but I couldn't tell her how I was feeling and my pride was the one to blame.

"This will be_ our_ little secret Em," I told her in a raspy low voice.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello guys!**

**This chapter took us a really long time to finish, and it is by far the longest one we've written until now. We felt like a long chapter was needed, as we've got midterms next week :S**

**And just for the record- this chapter was NOT easy to write _at all_ regarding the steaminess. It got uncomfortably awkward for us several times throughout the writing! ****XD**

**So what do you guys think of Alison finally confronting her own feelings? Do you think she is willing to choose Emily over her pride?**

**DarkHorse1996 &amp; DKgirl96**


	5. A Secret to Keep

**Chapter 5 - A Secret to Keep**

* * *

_**Emily's POV  
**_

The sound of birds chirping was faintly filling my ears, as I shifted to my left side and let out a soft sigh.

It was such a peaceful morning and I furrowed my brows slightly, as it somehow felt a little_ too_ peaceful to be true. I slowly began wondering why my mother wasn't here yet; yelling at me for not getting my lazy ass up.

But I eventually decided to shut my mind and just enjoy this unusual, yet comfortable, relaxing feeling as long as it would last. The chilly air hit my bare skin, as I adjusted the duvet with my hands and – _wait_.

The bed was feeling unusually bigger and softer, and why the heck was I only sleeping in my bra and panties? My head also began to hurt like hell and I felt like throwing up all of a sudden.

I finally dared to peek open my eyes, _only_ to shock myself completely out.

"Oh shit," I grunted, as my eyes flew wide open and I abruptly found myself in an unfamiliar bedroom.

My heart instantly began to pound against my chest, and I tried so hard to recollect any thoughts from last night, but I just couldn't remember a _single_ thing at this very moment.

So I began to panic.

All kinds of thoughts ran crazily through my mind and I frantically lifted myself up from the bed, when a very familiar sweet voice rang through my ears.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said with a teasing smile pulled at her lips, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

She then stepped completely out from the detached bathroom in the room, and took deliberately slow steps towards me, while my heart was racing wildly- _this time_ for a whole other reason.

"Alison w-what happened?! Where are we? And why am-" I was cut off by her lips.

My eyes widened for a split second, before they shut inconveniently close at the overwhelming feeling of her lips pressed against mine. They were unbelievably soft and warm, and tasted like _sweet _summer strawberries.

Alison sat down gently on my lap and placed her legs on either side of mine, as she tangled her hands in my hair. We kissed and kissed and it only got more intense by every passing second.

She made a small incoherent sound in the back of her throat as she pressed closer to me, and I swear it felt like my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.

"Your heart is racing," she whispered against my lips when we eventually parted for air, the soft palm of her hand was placed over my chest.

Alison's lips lingered against mine for a moment.

Both of us were breathing heavily, and I could tell that she was staring at me, but I refused to open my eyes, as I was certainly sure that this was a dream- an _incredibly_ good one.

"Em, sweetie, can you please look at me?" Alison murmured, as her hands gently grabbed my face and caressed it, thumbs running soothingly against my cheeks.

My head felt dizzy from the kiss, but it somehow took the edges of my sudden pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes at her request, instantly noticing how her breathtaking ones were lingering on me.

And I _drowned_ in them; it was like falling into an ocean, wide and blue in color.

I had absolutely no idea how long we stayed like this- staring deeply into each others eyes, but at some point I started to notice what Alison was wearing.

Looking at it made a vague memory form in my mind from last night…

* * *

_She was only in her panties and some gray oversized T-shirt, which obviously wasn't hers. _

_Watching her in such little clothing lit a fire inside of me. I was supposed to be angry with her, but I suddenly forgot why._

_Alison propped herself up on the kitchen counter and crossed her legs, which only ceased to turn me even more on. _

_My eyes trailed carefully from her bare legs and all the way up to her irresistible blue eyes. _

_Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but some foreign magnetic force pulled me closer to her. _

_''So...'' Alison began loosely._

_"So what?'' I asked in a husky voice._

* * *

A finger grazed my face, and a sweet voice snapped me back to reality.

"Emily, I asked if you remember anything from last night?"

"Um no, I don't think so," I lied and somehow tried to sound convenient.

Alison pushed me gently, so I was lying flat on my back instead with her hovering above me. She was gazing down at me with such lustful hungry eyes. Her baby blue orbs were rather a dark azure color now; filled with desires.

"So, you're telling me that you don't remember anything _at all_?" Alison prodded, moving her body closer to mine.

"N-no," I stuttered slightly.

"You don't remember me straddling you like this?" Her hips began to grind against my waist, and I could feel the slick heat through her underwear.

I was lost for words, so I just gulped and shook my head as an answer. Everything about this was wrong on so many levels, but as bad as it was, I didn't want it to stop.

Alison smiled deviously, as she leaned down to my ear, making my whole body shiver; feeling her warm breath against my earlobe.

"You're so beautiful, Emily," she whispered into my ear and tucked a lock of my hair behind it.

My eyes shut close as the memory hit me.

* * *

_She flipped us over, so I was under her mercy instead. My breath hitched at her sudden confession._

_"So fucking beautiful." _

_My mind went completely crazy, and the rush of alcohol only seemed to amplify the feeling. _

_"Ali," I moaned as I felt her soft lips caressing and sucking my earlobe softly.  
_

* * *

"Or this?" Her voice once again sent me back to present, as she suddenly leaned back to pull off the oversized T-shirt she was wearing.

My eyes raked over her body and my mouth fell open at the astonishing sight.

Alison was currently straddling me in just her bra and panties, and I could feel myself getting increasingly wet.

"Answer me," she demanded harshly, as she ground her thigh hard against my clit through the fabric.

The friction caused me to let out a loud moan and arch my back slightly. Her pretty giggle rang through my ears like music, as she flipped her golden locks back.

She was obviously enjoying this.

"_God_, Em, you're already so wet for me."

She kept grinding her thigh back and forth so agonizingly slow, never breaking our eye contact and making me breathe incorrectly.

The sensation her thigh, left behind each time was beginning to get too much to handle, and I already felt embarrassingly close to my climax.

"A-Alison, I re-" but I lost my words completely, as the sound of footsteps made both of us freeze.

Not a second later, Alison putted the gray T-shirt back on and grabbed my wrist fiercely. I winced a little, even though I hurriedly followed her out of the bed.

The steps grew louder and louder, and the voices only grew firmer each second.

"Emily, pick up your clothes from the ground," she hissed and tossed me my jeans and shirt, which were thrown in opposite directions from last night.

The door slammed open, just as we stumbled into the closet and managed to close it behind us right in time.

_##########_

_**Alison's POV**_

"I told you it would be a _bad_ idea leaving them alone," Mrs. Montgomery's tired voice sounded from just outside the closet.

I heard Emily inhale sharply, and I instantly glanced at her. A small streak of light shone through, allowing me to spot her glorious features. Her brows were furrowed and she was biting nervously down hard on her plumped lip.

"It was just a sleepover, not a big deal Ella," Mr. Montgomery said in a low voice, trying to calm his wife down.

"Yes Byron! A sleepover in which alcohol was involved! They're only fifteen for God's sake!"

Emily's breath hitched in her throat, and she was now biting so hard on her bottom lip, to the point where I couldn't watch her suffer any longer.

So I reached over and took her hand in mine and stroke my thumb softly across it.

"They're just young and made a stupid mis-" but he was cut off.

"I'm gonna go down and have a serious talk with Aria, can you please pick up Mike from Simon's house?"

"Yes, I can pick him up on my way to the grocery store. But are you sure he didn't sleep in Garrett's house?

"I can't remember anything at this moment... _just_ call him.'' Her defeated voice sounded, as she tramped away.

The door slammed closed again with such a force that the closet rattled, and I swear that I heard Mr. Montgomery gasp.

A few minutes passed by in silence, and I thought about opening the closet door just slightly to peek, when-

"Oh Lord, what the _hell_ happened on the bed?!"

My heart thumped at the angered tone in Mr. Montgomery's voice, and Emily whimpered, but I quickly shushed her by bringing my index finger to her soft lips.

He barged through the door, and I let out a breath as I looked over at her.

Emily was staring at me with big brown chocolate eyes, and I realized my finger was still on her lips. So I removed it slowly; running my thumb over her lower lip instead.

Her breathing quickened and she moved herself impossibly closer to me in the already dense closet. I felt her bare body pressed tightly against mine, and noticed that Emily was still in her bra and panties from last night.

Suddenly I felt the need to touch her in all the wrong places, as the desires once again rose in the pit of my stomach and all the way down to my dripping hot center.

"A-Alison," she stuttered breathlessly.

"Hmm?" My thumb kept tracing her lower lip, with my hand under her chin- desperately wanting taste and feel her soft lips against mine again.

She hesitated at first, but eventually let the words dribble out of her mouth-

"_I_… I remember last night."

My mouth gaped open for a moment at her abruptness.

"Good," I eventually managed to let out, giving her a wide smile, as I finally opened the closet door.

_###############_

"They literally suspected that _someone_ had sex in their bedroom at the sleepover," Aria blurted out, as soon as we sat down.

"What?!" Spencer and Hanna shrieked in shock, earning almost every glance in the cafeteria. Emily almost choked on her apple, while I tried to remain impassive.

Aria turned to Emily and put a reassuring hand on her back.

''You okay, Em?''

"Yeah, I just-"

"She's fine," I assured them in a stern voice, as I squeezed Emily's thigh under the table and lightly dug my nails in them.

Emily looked at me as I clenched my jaw; giving her a covenant stare. She was absolutely failing at being subtle about our little… our little_ thing_.

"Am I the only one who got grounded even though I left?" Hanna asked, changing the subject.

I wasn't sure if she could feel the tension between Emily and me or not. Either way, I was grateful for the interruption.

"No way, we _all_ did Hanna." Spencer answered for all of us.

"And Aria I'm pretty sure your mother is a descendant of Hitler," she added through gritted teeth.

Aria gave us all a disapproving glare, her eyes lingering a tad longer at Spencer's. She shook her head, grabbed her lunch tray and strode away all too soon.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Hanna commented after a few seconds passed by.

Spencer grabbed her bag and food and cleared her throat.

"So, I think I'm just gonna go to my next class," she said and scampered away from the table.

''See you guys later.''

I was currently left with Emily and Hanna, and it all instantly felt awkward considering what happened back at the sleepover.

Hanna cast her eyes down and started playing with her food. Emily crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at me.

The silence was deafening.

"Emily, can I talk with you alone for a second?" I asked, even though I'd already stood up and grabbed her wrist.

Hanna stared back and forth between Emily and I.

"But what about our stuff? Should we just lea…" She trailed off, as my grip on her wrist tightened.

"_Don't_ worry about our stuff Em," I hissed, as I lead her pass the massive amount of students, and towards the nearest bathroom that I could find.

_##########_

_**Emily's POV**_

''Ali, where the hell are we go-'' I stopped when she practically hurled me against the smudgy bathroom wall, pinning me.

I looked horrified into Alison's eyes. They were so different- darker, fiercer and a dangerous shade of blue. I'd _never_ seen them like that.

''Don't move,'' she commanded, venom lacing her voice.

She let go of her tight grip, only to check if there was anyone in the bathroom stalls.

I remained immobile in my place, too petrified to do anything, and I felt like a mouse trapped in a corner; desperately trying to find a way out.

Only there wasn't one.

All too soon she checked the last stall, and beckoned for me to come to her. At first I didn't move, too terrified of what she had in mind this time.

Alison noticed what had to be my extremely uneasy expression, and her features softened much to my pleasure. Remorse flashed for a moment on her irresistibly gorgeous face only to be replaced with complacent lust.

She sent me a wink and beckoned me over again while biting her lip, and this time I obliged. I heaved a sigh, and relaxed my tense body before ambling my way over to her.

Alison held out her hand for me and I took it instantly, only to have her shove me roughly into the stall beside her.

Locking the door behind us, she turned her attention back to me and just stared into my eyes for a couple of seconds.

Then her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something, but stopped abruptly at the sound of footsteps entering the bathroom.

Alison's eyes widened marginally, and she immediately clasped her hand over my mouth.

''Oh my God, did you see Hanna Marin in that skirt in the cafeteria?'' An unfamiliar voice could be heard.

''Yeah, how could her mother let her daughter embarrass herself like that?" Another girl replied incredulously followed by snickering.

I could do nothing but stare at Alison, noticing how she arched a brow at the girls' comments, while leisurely retracting her hand from my mouth.

It didn't escape my mind how close we really were, as I could practically feel her lips against my chin; her warm breath leaving a tingling sensation behind.

Her eyes were lingering on my lips for a moment before she tilted her head up and looked into my eyes. She inched closer to me pushing her body against mine. I swallowed and bit my lower lip.

The air felt too asphyxiating and the need to hitch after my breath became almost inevitable.

Alison's vanilla perfume engulfed me, her perfect azure blue eyes enchanted me, and as her bow-shaped lips moved closer to mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes, ready to-

"Can I borrow your lipstick? I forgot mine today." The annoying high pitched voice of one of the girls interrupted our little moment.

"Yes, it's in my makeup bag," the other girl answered nasally.

The unzipping of a bag could be heard and the other girl's lips popping could be heard a few seconds later.

"Noel Khan's beach party is on this upcoming Friday and I _still _haven't found anything to wear." One of the girls exaggerated, her peeved voice ringing into my ears like nails scraping a blackboard.

I rolled my eyes at the girl's statement, earning an adorable little smile from Ali, her dimple showing.

"Don't make a sound," Alison suddenly whispered into my ear.

My eyes increased twice their size, when I felt her free hand landing on my chest and travel all the way down to my pants.

It all happened so fast.

My pants were unzipped and pulled down my legs in one swift movement, and before I could even protest, she plunged two fingers right into my center.

I opened my mouth in a silent scream, the sensation mixed with pain and pleasure rushed through my body.

"No one has to know about this Em," Alison whispered softly into my ear with a mischievous smile, as she was alternating between circling my clit in fast strokes and pinching the tip of it.

She kept pushing her fingers deeper and deeper within every thrust, and all I wanted to do was cry out so badly. But I had to bite the inside of my cheek, as the girls were still _right_ outside the stall refreshing their goddamn makeup and gossiping.

The school bell rang, but that didn't stop Alison from entering and filling me- over and over again.

"Let's head to our next class." One of the girls _finally _suggested.

As soon the bathroom door slammed closed, her mouth smashed down on mine and her teeth clashed into mine at the force that she was using.

"God, I've _missed _your lips," Alison purred against my mouth, between our searing kisses.

Our lips parted for air, leaving my lips swollen and bruised.

She slipped her fingers completely out, only to push three fingers slowly, holding it when she was as deep as she could go. Her jaw clenched and unclenched the whole time, brows furrowed and eyes blazing with passion.

"Alison," I gasped, not being able to keep myself quiet any longer.

"This is our little secret, remember?" Alison reminded me, and purposely pushed her fingers a little harder at the last word.

"What abo-out c-cla- _ahhh_!" I screamed out, as she suddenly plunged the three fingers as hard into me as she could reach, making my orgasm wash over me all too soon.

I was pulsing and panting, gasping for the little amount of air that Alison always mastered at taking away.

And I mentally scolded myself over and over again for falling for this blonde haired beauty, but I realized something along with the constant fight in my head.

I couldn't stop loving her no matter how far away she was from me, how much I ignored her, or even how much she manipulated me. I could be on the other end of the world and she would still be on my mind.

Our lips disconnected, leaving me breathless due to the lack of air with my chest heaving rapidly.

Alison pulled her fingers out, torturously slow, making me moan softly. I noticed the way she brought all three fingers into her mouth, licking them deliberately clean, as I just stood there; watching her in awe, when her eyes inconveniently shut close at the taste.

She sighed softly.

"You taste so good, Em," Alison murmured with hooded eyes.

I instantly felt incredibly hot, as all the blood rushed to my cheeks. Alison must have noticed because she giggled profusely while still maintaining eye contact. She then blinked a few times before gazing lovingly at me.

Intense blue eyes conquered meek, brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you miss us?**

**Can we just talk about the finale episode of PLL season 5 for a second?! We don't know about you guys, but we thought it was shit. Not only because of the lack of Emison, but also because we expected so much more XD**

**_WAIT_ we actually have some exciting news for you all, as we've been thinking about doing a brand new Emison fanfic when summer vacation nears! ****It'll be completely AU, and so much different with a hell of a lot fluff to it as well ;D**

**So it seemed like some of you guys were a little disappointed with the steaminess in the previous chapter... Any thoughts about this new chapter and the M rated scene?**

**Just in case if any of you were wondering, we plan on including Noel Khan's beach party in the upcoming chapters, and you may also be prepared for an Emison phone sex *teasing smile* **

**100th reviewer**** will get a shout out!**

**DarkHorse1996 &amp; ****DKgirl96**


	6. Remembrance of Innocence

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Yuna's song - _Mountains_. It actually amazed us how perfectly well the song describes Emison's situation in our fanfic! We would therefore recommend that you listen to it before/while reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Remembrance of Innocence**

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

It felt like the throbbing pain between my thighs was relentless, as I made my way down the hallway. My mind was running wild on the incident just minutes ago, and my heart was still not at its normal pace yet, due to my earth quaking climax in a _bathroom stall_.

"You okay there Em?" Alison teased with a little chuckle.

I was currently limping my way to our French class with Alison sauntering in front of me, her shoulders shaking visibly from the little laughters that she couldn't maintain.

"Yeah, it just... hurts a little bit," I answered with my head cast down; surprising myself at the words that blatantly escaped my mouth.

"Aw sweetie, where exactly does it hurt?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Quit it Alison, I'm being serious," I muttered darkly.

She gasped slightly at the tone in my voice and had a brow arched, but before I knew it, she knocked on the door right in front of us.

"Come in please!" Our French teacher's voice sounded immediately from the other side.

Only a few students glanced our way to my big relief, when we entered the room.

A few sentences had already been written on the blackboard and the normally dry walls were decorated with conjugation sheets. Tiny blue, red and white flags were vibrantly painted where they could fit.

''Take a seat, Miss Fields and Miss DiLaurentis,'' Mrs. Delaine commanded in a bored voice.

I quickly scanned the classroom and spotted a vacant desk next to Mona Vanderwaal, and I limped my way over with my head bowed down, hiding my evident crimson cheeks.

''Pourquoi boitant-tu, Mademoiselle Fields?''

Recognizing my name in the sentence, I immediately turned around to face our teacher, not being able to comprehend a single word of what she said in French.

"I-I uh eh difficulty," I mumbled random words, as panic started to spread in me.

"Excuse me, Miss Fields, but didn't you get my question correctly?" Mrs. Delaine challenged, crossing her pale arms. After my many failed attempts and horrible accent, she'd only grown more and more impatient with me.

"Elle a eu un petit incident," Alison answered smoothly with a complacent smile.

I noticed how Mrs. Delaine smiled pronouncedly at Alison's excellent accent. She surely was her favorite student after all.

"Well, I hope you'll recover soon," she then said and turned her attention back to the blackboard.

I sat down next to Mona and opened my textbook, trying to get a sense of the gibberish that was written on the blackboard. Then I made the mistake of glancing Alison's direction, and noticed how she gave me a wide smile.

"We're actually on page thirty five, Emily," Mona whispered in a sweet tone, as she saw how I'd been flipping furiously back and forth.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered and tore my gaze away to flip on to the right page instead.

##########

The minutes passed by, and the aching between my thighs was finally beginning to fade slightly.

I scanned the room quickly, noticing how Alison's eyes _still_ were glued to me since we'd taken our seats an hour ago. She was seated near the window with a hand under her chin and flashing me her one-million dollar smile.

Shaking my head, I instead attempted to focus on what Mrs. Delaine had to say.

As I tried to make myself as comfortable as I possibly could, a tiny ball of paper landed on my desk from my right. Unfolding the crumpled piece of paper, I then smoothed out the creases to read the written words-

_Je suis désolé bébé :( _

I huffed, as I saw a heart shape encircled around it, and I crumpled the paper again as hard as I could.

"Is there anyone willing to conjugate the verb aimer in singular present and future? Which means 'to love' in French," Mrs. Delaine added as she asked out loud in the classroom.

My right hand somehow lifted of its own accord in the air at the sound of the verb. It made my stomach churn and before I could even regret my impulsive decision it was all too late.

"Emily!" Mrs. Delaine's hollowed voice rang through the class.

I looked over at Alison and caught a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips, before I stood up and managed to walk up to the blackboard much better than I even thought I would.

Reaching the trash can, I made sure Alison's eyes were entirely on mine, as I unfolded the very crumpled paper and tore it into four pieces with my eyes on her the whole time.

The change in her eyes was flabbergasting.

Never had I ever expected to see genuine hurt in them, only for a second or two maybe. I'd always seen Alison as cold and cynical on the outside and only catching glimpses of her now and then apparent humanity.

Mrs. Delaine cleared her throat, and passed me the chalk to write on the blackboard.

I took it from her hand, and tried my best to remember the conjugation of the verb aimer. The _one_ Ali especially made sure to help me reminisce, when everything was yet so simple and innocent between us...

* * *

_She was lying down on my bed with her hands propped under her chin and swaying her legs back and forth while staring at me._

"_I am so gonna fail this test," I said as I meandered around the room. _

"_You look so cute worrying about a little test," Alison said with an adorable smile, as I stopped to stare at her. _

"_I'm not as good in French as you are."_

_She just looked at me for a couple of seconds before answering sweetly-_

"_Well, let me help you then, Em."  
_

* * *

"Miss Fields we certainly don't have the whole day," Mrs. Delaine's annoyed voice reached my eardrums.

A few students let out a small chuckle, as I sighed and lifted the chalk towards the blackboard to start with the conjugations of the verb in singular present.

The chalk suddenly felt immensely heavy, as I hesitantly began writing-

_j' aime_

_tu aimes_

_il/elle aime_

"That's great Emily, now can you please conjugate them further in future?"

Tears unwillingly welled in my eyes and the weight of the chalk almost became unbearable, as the memory kept coming back.

* * *

_She kissed my cheek softly once again after giving her the correct answer, only making my head even dizzier._

"_So how do you conjugate 'I will love' in future?" Alison asked and gazed at me through her lashes with her mesmerizing blue eyes._

_"J'aimerais," I blurted out, not being able to think from the dizzy sensation each of her small little kiss left behind on my skin._

"_No, silly. It's j'aimerai," Alison laughed, as she playfully shoved my shoulder. _

"_But that doesn't mean you can't get a kiss," she murmured as she leaned into my cheek, making me blush. _

_The haziness became overwhelming.  
_

* * *

And I remembered the conjugation like the back of my pocket. I couldn't forget it even if I tried, not with how the memories were strongly bound to it.

_j' aimerai_

_tu aimeras _

_il/elle aimera _

I used the chalk as if it was a pencil, plunging the answers in record time as if it was a test, and finally turning around to meet a very astonished Mrs. Delaine.

Not awaiting her response, I scurried to my seat, my gaze vacant and aimed straight ahead.

"I didn't know you were so good at conjugating," Mona eagerly whispered as soon as I took my place next to her.

"Well, you don't really know what you're capable of until the moment strikes," I answered a little louder than intended.

Noticing how Alison visibly flinched at my words out of my peripheral vision.

##########

_**Alison's POV**_

"Make sure to hand in the assignment till next week!'' Mrs. Delaine announced.

Chairs scraped and students made their way out from the classroom as fast as they could, not listening to a single word our French teacher had to say since the bell rang.

"Alison I must say you did inexplicably well on that assignment last week," she said and laid a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"I would be nowhere without your incredible teaching Mrs. Delaine," I said and gave her the biggest smile I could muster.

I caught Emily rolling her eyes and striding out the classroom. With the pace she was going, jogging after her seemed to be the only option if I ever wanted to reach her.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to next week's lessons, goodbye Mrs. Delaine!" I said in a hurry and didn't wait for her answer as I hustled out of the class.

"Emily, please wait a minute."

She stopped in her tracks near the lockers in the hallways, and I immediately took the opportunity to properly talk to her.

I studied her face up close and noticed how her brows were furrowed, and her lips were pressed tightly. Even in her anger stage, she looked so drop dead _gorgeous_, and I almost forgot the reason why I stopped her in the first place.

"Are you angry with me because of what happened in the bathroom?" I asked her, cutting right to the chase.

I tilted my head and gazed lovingly at her, reaching to play with her silky dark hair only to have her recoil. If her eyes weren't icy, they sure were now and if I wasn't mistaken, there was a look of vengefulness, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Em I'm so sorry, can we just talk-"

"Hey Han, what's up?" Emily tore her eyes completely away from me and looked behind me instead, treating me as if I was nothing but air.

I turned around to meet Hanna standing there with our bags in her hands and an awkward smile tugged at her lips.

"You forgot your bags in the cafeteria, so I thought you might wanna get them back," she said in a strange tone, almost unrecognizable.

"Thank you Han. I actually wanted to talk with you about something in private," Emily then said as she took her bag from Hanna and handed me mine as well, not even looking at me as she did.

She almost tossed it at me, like it was infectious or drenched in acid. Giving me one final stare, Emily sidled next to Hanna and walked together towards the exit.

I didn't miss the way her hand slipped under her upper arm, as they sauntered away and laughed down the hallway.

Leaving me alone with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach and clenched fists.

###############

I sighed, as I closed my journal writing about the extraordinary day, and not to mention about girl crush's odd behavior.

In hindsight, I could understand her frustration and anger with me, but giving me a brush-off was commonplace. It wasn't like she didn't want it; she was more than content after her… _release_.

A knock on the door interrupted my clouded thoughts of Emily.

"Come in."

The door opened leisurely and it was none other than my mother in the doorway- peeking into my room for the third time this afternoon. Noticing the contorted look on my face, she pushed open the door a little further.

"Alison my dear, is there something wrong?" She finally dared to ask me, since I got home from school and directly trudged up to my room without saying anything.

I looked down at my journal, refusing to meet her eyes.

Then she made her way towards my bed where I was lying, and sat down gently next to me.

"Did something happen between you and Emily?" My mother asked carefully after a few moments of silence, and my head whipped up.

"What makes you think that?" I frowned, laying my journal on the nightstand and away from her sight.

"You don't talk that much about her like you used to, so I just assumed something was off," she said and shrugged.

Even my mother had noticed the cliff between Emily and I.

I suddenly felt incredibly guilty about _everything_, and on top of that, I also felt devastated about the big mess I'd made of everything, instead of telling Emily how I truly felt about her.

And it all suddenly became too overwhelming. The burden was too heavy to carry any longer.

My feelings were currently whirling up inside me like a rollercoaster. I could never refrain from screaming, and just like that I couldn't remain the tears from falling down my cheeks at this very moment.

"Oh, sweetheart," my mother's worried voice rang through my ears, as she took me into her embrace while whispering sweet words against my shoulder.

"It'll be alright my dear, it'll all work out just fine." She kissed my cheek.

My mother had no idea of how much the guilt and sadness was haunting me, she had no idea of how my heart broke into a million shattered pieces.

The tiny sobs heavily pulled out of me, becoming tidal waves that I had to submerge to.

I couldn't meet her eyes, so I rested my head on her lap and felt her hand run soothingly through my hair, as she spoke again in a calm voice.

"I've never seen a friendship like yours Alison. I know just how much you truly love and care about Emily, almost as if she was your soul mate," she said and I could just imagine her wide smile.

"No mom. She barely even looks at me, let alone speak to me," I told her painfully, as I slowly lifted my head from her lap and wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

''How about I call her up for you sweetie?''

"What- no mom!" I said more forcefully, as she reached for my phone and pressed on her caller ID before I could grab it.

To my surprise, Emily answered with an unsettling voice.

"Yes Alison?"

My mother handed me the phone, and I rolled my eyes, seizing it from her hand.

I noticed my mother's unusual excitement, as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Emily," I answered in a tiny voice not trusting myself from breaking into tears again.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and I feared that she might have hung up on me.

"You know I care about you, right Em?" My voice cracked at her name.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," she retorted a few seconds later.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing with me, but _goddammit_ Alison! I actually really... liked you."

"L-liked?" It felt like a dagger to my heart.

"Emily, are you saying that you hate me now?" I managed to say in a tearful voice.

I couldn't lose her.

And I honestly had no idea what I would do if Emily decided to break everything off with me.

I would go _completely_ insane with me not being able to run my fingers through her silky dark hair, feel her soft lips pressed against mine, or even hear her adorable little laughter, which always sounded like music to my ears.

"N-no Ali, I still love you. I always have and I always will," Emily finally croaked out and was on the edge of crying.

The world stopped spinning as I dropped the phone on the bed, my eyes widened twice their size and my mouth formed a big 'O'.

It wasn't first until several seconds later that I noticed how madly my heart was pounding inside of my chest, and how the trembling of my hands wouldn't stop.

''Ali? You there?'' Her frantic voice sounded from the phone.

I picked it up from the bed with my unsettling hands and held it against my ear. I tried to say something, but nothing could come out. Clearing my throat, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you too." It came out weekly and in a tiny voice.

Emily sighed into the phone again, obviously not believing me. There was a pregnant pause again, neither of us knowing what to say to each other.

My heart was still pounding against my chest; competing with the deafening absence of sound in the air- I'd never known silence like this.

"Is it weird that my mother thinks you're my soul mate?"

"Really?" Emily laughed, sending butterflies to my stomach.

"Yes, she practically approved us being together," I said and grinned.

"But what do you think Ali, I'd really like to know what you're thinking," she said after a while.

"I'd rather like to tell you in person. Can we meet somewhere, Em?"

"I'm dying to see you," I purred into the phone as I threw myself down on the bed, the butterflies were multiplied each time I heard her sweet voice on the other line.

"Where should we meet?" Her voice sounded softer, and I could almost swear that she had that cute little smile tugged at her lips.

"The place we first met," I said more calmly with a smile.

"Do you honestly still remember that?" Emily asked in a very surprised tone.

"How could I ever forget, Em." My smile widened, as we both seemed to remember our little innocent encounter almost a decade ago…

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

_Alison climbed a ladder that led up to a treehouse with her small hands and golden hair tied up in a ponytail. _

_She wasn't expecting anyone to be up here, since the house was pretty much dilapidated, but still shielded from the inside. Only something that was supposed to look like a window was the only source of light in the dim light treehouse. _

_Alison liked to be here to think for herself or when her big brother annoyed her. It was her little retreat home._

"_Hi. My name is Alison," she said sweetly as she sat down next to the girl._

"_I'm Emily," the girl replied shyly._

"_How old are you?" Alison asked right after. She didn't know any kid of her own age in the neighborhood beside Spencer Hastings. _

"_I'm 5 years old." Emily held up five fingers, as she said so and smiled. _

"_Me too! Are you new here?" _

"_My mom told me that we have moved from Texas to Rosewood," she said and shrugged._

"_Is your mom on the playground too?" _

"_Yes, she's right there," she pointed her finger towards a bench where Alison's mother apparently also was sitting. _

_The two mothers of the girls were talking and noticed how well their little girls had gotten together. They smiled and gave each a small wave. _

_Alison turned her head back to Emily, to find her already staring at her. Alison blushed and simply smiled at her._

"_You have pretty blue eyes," the little tanned girl noticed, her voice full of admiration._

"_Thank you and I really like your hair," Alison said with an adorable laugh and ran her fingers through it. _

"_Ali, dear, we're going home now!" Mrs. DiLaurentis' voice sounded from the bench._

"_We should head home too Em!" Mrs. Fields added with a waving hand, before she turned her attention back to Alison's mother._

"_Can we slide down together? I'm afraid of doing it alone," Emily asked nervously._

That was a little white lie, she wasn't scared of sliding alone- she just wanted to find an excuse to slide down with this pretty girl.

"_Yes of course we can Em," Alison used her new nickname which she had heard._

_Emily smiled as she positioned herself first with her hands on each side of the slide, then Alison followed up and placed her small hands tightly around Emily's waist._

"_Are you ready?" Alison asked carefully, looking at Emily._

"_Whenever you are," Emily giggled._

_Butterflies filled the little girls' stomachs, and their laughters could be heard all over the playground, as they slid down together.  
_

* * *

**_Emily's POV_**

"You should know, I wasn't actually scared of sliding down alone back then," I muttered.

"Oh really? Let me guess why little Em decided to lie about it then," Alison teased and we both laughed consequently.

"We should ride a bike to that playground, don't you think?" I asked after a little while.

"But Em, I'd only own one from my childhood, and I couldn't even bike five yards without falling," Alison said and I could swear that she was pouting.

"Who said we need two?" I asked slyly.

"So it's a date then?" She asked adorably. I could hear her faintly rummaging through something, possibly a drawer.

"Our very first date at the playground, I like the sound of that," I said and held up the picture of Ali and me in 7th grade at my very first swim meet. We both had our arms wrapped around each other's waist and smiled into the camera.

"Stop being such a romantic Fields and hurry!" Alison said and laughed as she hung up the phone.

##########

My mind was hazy, and it all felt like a dream. I didn't even know what to do first, as I was looking through my closet and had another hand full of makeup products.

"Emily?" My mother's voice suddenly sounded right outside the closed door.

_Shit_.

I forgot all about the open door policy, and just as she opened the door, I managed to throw all the products in my closet and slam it in time.

"Why was the door closed?" She asked right away, her brows furrowed.

"I-I had to change into my pajamas," I said and tried to sound convenient, as I leaned against the closet door.

"Are you going to bed this early?" My mother arched a brow, taking a few steps towards me.

"Yes, I've swim practice tomorrow and today was a really exhausted day," I gulped and crossed my arms.

Her eyes narrowed and I almost blurted out the whole truth. By the way she was staring at me, I could tell that she didn't really believe me one hundred percent.

She sighed and her features softened.

"Well, I came to tell you that I will be late home due to some paperwork with a colleague of mine."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed my tense body.

"So don't forget that you can't leave the house, because you're still grounded after that _unbelievable_ story from the sleepover," my mother added as she walked out the door.

She then turned her head in the doorway and smiled a little before reminding me.

"Emily, I have my phone on me. If you need anything then don't hesitate to call me."

"I know mom, have a nice night. I love you," I said and gave her a wide smile.

"I love you too Emmy, goodnight."

###############

As soon as my mother left the house, I rushed through my clothes and only ended up putting on some lip balm.

Before I left the bedroom, I made sure to stick a few pillows under the duvet, so that it would look like I was asleep in the bed if she decided to come home earlier. I then grabbed my house keys and put on a Rosewood Sharks jacket, locking the front door, I pedaled on the bike down the road as fast as I could.

I'd never ridden a bike this fast; it was as if my life depended on it. I was already only a few blocks away from the DiLaurentis' house, and I was panting for air, as the amount of air I was inhaling didn't seem to be enough.

Finally the Hastings' house came to view, as I veered to the right, but my eyes were only lingered on the house situated right opposite their house.

I jumped off my bike and threw it to the ground, sneaking up to the porch, I hid behind a bush to my left, checking for any DiLaurentis family members nearby.

But luckily the coast was clear.

I took a few steps up the porch until I reached the far left column. I heaved myself up on the roof and Alison's window was currently right in front of me. Luckily, her window was slightly ajar, and I elevated it furthermore just so I could enter her bedroom.

Alison was standing right in the middle of the room with headphone in both of her ears, apparently not noticing me at all.

She was swaying her hips to the music's rhythm, and I couldn't help but stare at her for a seemingly long time with a wide smile automatically pulled at my lips.

I couldn't stand it any longer, as I desperately ached to touch her since our phone conversation ended. So I went straight up to her and hugged her from behind with my hands wrapped protectively around her waist.

Alison jumped a little and tensed, ready to turn around and attack me. I immediately brought my hand to her right ear and removed the earpod.

''It's just me, Ali," I whispered soothingly and kissed her cheek.

She relaxed instantly and sighed, as she closed her eyes and fell into my embrace, however it was short lived.

"Wait, Em, is that really you?" She stage whispered, as she spun around, almost losing her footing. I shushed her by bringing a finger to her lips.

"You have to be quiet babe," I said and looked into her incredible eyes.

She could only nod with widened eyes, as I removed my finger from her lips.

"How did you even get up here?" She whispered as soon as my finger left her mouth.

"I climbed what else?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What if something happened to you Emily?" Alison scolded, but her eyes were full of concern. I brought a hand under her chin, making her look at me.

''Nothing's ever going to happen to either me or you, I'll make _sure_ of that, I promise.''

Her eyes fluttered closed at my words and I took this opportunity to crush my lips down onto hers with full force, making her gasp slightly. I swept my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting her. Our tongues began to slow dance in sync, making me hungrier than ever before.

After several minutes of passionate kissing Alison broke off, only to breathe. She was gasping for air while looking straight into my eyes.

But that didn't stop her from planting soft kisses along my neck instead, making her way up to my jaw and then finally smashing our lips all over again.

"Take this off, I want to feel your skin," she murmured against my lips, and reached for my jacket to rip it off me, revealing my tank top underneath it.

Her hand wandered under my azure blue tank and roamed my side, as her other hand tangled in my hair- bringing me impossibly closer to her body, making me moan softly.

I backed us towards her bed, so the back of her knees hit the bedside. Gently pushing her, I straddled her lap and wrapped my arms around her.

She took the opportunity to take a look at me before kissing me feverishly. We stayed like that for a while, and then I put one of my hands on her chest and pushed her further down the bed, gazing into her eyes.

I held her gaze, as I slipped my hand under her shirt drawing small patterns on her stomach, making her giggle a little bit. She was always so ticklish.

My hand went a little further and inched under her bra, squeezing her nipple between my index finger and thumb.

"Em," Alison breathed softly and arched her back.

I pressed my thigh against her center, and she instinctively began to rock her hips. Her eyes closed tightly, as I ground harder against her and her mouth hung open with little moans spilling out from it.

"We really need to stop, Em, or I won't be able to resist ripping off your clothes any longer," she said breathlessly.

"And why would that be such a bad thing?" I asked mischievously, purposefully grinding one last time against her center.

"We have to go on our first date," Alison answered with a little gasp, not quite believing what she said herself.

I pouted and rolled next to her side on the bed.

Alison quickly kissed my pout away, and sat up from the bed. She then held her hand out for me and I took it with a smile.

"Now we have to sneak out without getting caught, just like in the movies Fields," she whispered into my ear with her beautiful laughter echoing.

* * *

**French translation: **

''Pourquoi boitant-tu, Mademoiselle Fields?'' → "Why are you limping, Miss Fields?"

"Elle a eu un petit incident," → "She had a little incident,"

_Je suis désolé bébé :( _→_ I'm sorry baby :( _

P.S. We don't know any French at all, so we apologize in advance on Google Translate's behalf, as we all know _that_ program can't translate shit without errors!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello once again lovelies :***

**So tell us about your reactions?! Emily and Alison _finally_ admitted their undying love for each other! :O**

**The next chapter will follow up where we left, and continue with Alison and Emily sneaking out on their first date.**

**For those of you who are asking about the phone sex- don't worry, we promise that it will happen in the next chapter! And Noel Khan's beach party will come up eventually, but not in the next one.**

**We wanted to keep this particular chapter on the fluffy side, then we decided to include the heated make out session, which you guys hopefully enjoyed ;D**

**DarkHorse1996 &amp; DKgirl96 **


	7. Confessions and Kisses in the Rain

**A/N: Yay, we can't believe that we've reached 100 reviews! A big shout out to our ****100th guest reviewer sunshine****, who wanted an update. We hope that you'll enjoy this chapter sweetheart.**

**Guys, we've also passed 100 followers and therefore we wanted to give a shout out to donomurp as well! But we honestly wouldn't even get this far without the support of **_**all **_**of you. Thank you **_**so much**_** guys! :D**

**Side note: MNEK's song - **_**Suddenly **_**seriously gave me so many Emison feels whilst writing, the rain scene, so please give the song a chance at that scene XD**

**Without further ado, this chapter is dedicated to InLoveWithEmison ****:* **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Confessions and Kisses in the Rain **

* * *

_**Alison's POV **_

"Emily, stop that tickles."

I was pinned against my bedroom door with Emily's body pressed firmly against mine. Her thigh pressed between my legs, grinding relentlessly against my throbbing hot center, while her teeth nibbled down along my neck.

_Killing me_.

''I just wanna throw you back on the bed," she murmured against my throat, making me moan and almost give in to the temptation. Her soft lips lingered over my throbbing pulse point and her tongue brushed against the sensitive skin, which she had nibbled on roughly.

"Em," I whimpered as my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Alison?"

It took me a few seconds to register that it was my mother's voice, and that the voice sounded from _right_ outside the door I was pinned against.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath and tried to free my wrist from Emily's tight grip above my head, but her grip only tightened even more.

"Is everything alright in there?" My mother asked, not determined on leaving me alone today and constantly checking up on me.

"Y-yes mom, I'm just changing my clothes," I stuttered slightly, as Emily now began to explore my skin furthermore with her tongue.

''What are you _doing_, didn't you just hear my mom?'' I whisper yelled at her, panic starting to well up even more in me.

She had a mischievous smirk plastered on her breathtaking face- and I briefly wondered whether she had learned such a sinful look from me.

"Fine, are you going to bed darling?" My mother prodded, and I couldn't even focus with Emily this close to me.

"Yes, _mom_." It came out fiercer than I'd wanted it to, and I immediately regretted it since she was the reason behind Emily and mine reconciliation.

"Alright my dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said in a strained voice.

A few seconds passed by in silence with me still being pinned against the door, not protesting any longer.

My mind suddenly decided to remind me of every bad decision and things I'd ever done, and I still couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Emily didn't deserve any of it at all, and yet she loved me more than _anyone else_ in this world.

She loosened her tight grip, noticing my sudden change in mood.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Emily caressed my cheek fondly with the back of her hand, making me tremble with her tenderness. I took the hand and placed a soft kiss against her palm, as I gazed lovingly into her eyes.

I had never met a human being like her in my life. How did she even exist?

"No Em, but we should really leave the room now if we plan on not getting caught." I smiled at her and tried to push the thoughts far away- not wanting to haunt her with the dark memories and ruin our current precious moments together.

Intertwining our hands, I slowly opened my bedroom door and peeked through it before sneaking out on the hallway with her.

##########

As I twisted around towards the stairs, I caught a stone high Jason making his way upstairs with his red and black Beats monster headphones; the loud rock music blasting from them.

Emily's soft giggles reached my ears, as I desperately tried to hide us from his view, but failed miserably and we instead ended up standing still.

"You guys having any fun yet?'' Jason said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He stumbled into the wall and shook his head slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason," I said through gritted teeth and held my nose almost instantly. His breath was killing me and it wasn't a shocking sight at all, as he had come home like this very frequently lately.

It drove my mother completely insane every single time. My father was always away on business trips, so he never witnessed the mess that was going on at home. Every time I told her to tell him, she just waved me off with her hand and said: _"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."_

''Ali, maybe we should just go,'' Emily tugged at my arm with a pleading expression.

"You two lovebirds can't seem to get enough of each other, huh?" Jason pushed.

I felt Emily's hand in mine and a tight squeeze subsequently.

"Keep talking and I will let mom know how you sneak Cece into your room at nights," I said slyly with a wicked smile, and walked past a very stunned Jason, dragging Emily along with me.

##########

_**Emily's POV **_

Alison suddenly jolted, making my cheek collide with her shoulder. Faint chatter could be heard and footsteps seemed to pace in our direction.

She quickly turned to me and laid an index finger on my lips, and the next thing I knew was that we faltered into the spandrel in record time.

We were in pitch darkness, our bodies pressed against each other, as I wrapped my arms around Alison, feeling her head, land on my chest.

A couple of seconds passed by and the room were filled with heavy breathing; neither of us dared to utter a word, neither of us wanting to get caught.

The wooden floor creaked loudly and I realized it was just outside the door. Alison let out a low whimper and pressed herself impossibly closer to me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Book the flight in the morning and we'll discuss it at the office…"

It sounded like the voice belonged to Mr. DiLaurentis, discussing yet with another one of his clients about his relentless business meets.

"I think he's gone," Alison whispered, lifting her head, looking at me after a couple of minutes, and I swear that I could see the faint of blue irises even in the dark.

"This date is almost like mission impossible," I said chuckling lightly. My heart suddenly thumped madly as the realization of the whole situation finally hit me.

I was going on a date with none other than _Alison DiLaurentis_. Queen Bee of Rosewood High. But the thought of this daydream girl rejecting me was somehow still in the back of my mind.

She was, after all, known for playing games.

"Oh baby, don't worry, we'll make it possible," Alison said as she opened the door and winked.

###############

The weather was chilly and clouds began to summon, making me frown. Maybe this wasn't the best day to go out on a first date. A giggle caused me to focus on something else.

_Someone_ else.

This was the person who'd stolen my heart. The girl I was falling head over heels in love with.

And she was currently swinging.

Her golden hair was swaying back and forth with her laughters filling the whole playground, making my heart flutter each second.

She was so beautiful – and so utterly aware of her charm. Everything she did was so enchanting and I couldn't help but getting lost in her beauty.

I just froze for a moment on the swing, and took my time to gaze longingly at the _astonishing sight_… The words echoed at the back of my head, every single time I laid my eyes on her. It was one of her most enchanting attires.

"You have pretty blue eyes." It came out of my mouth so abruptly.

Alison gradually stopped swinging, and I feared for a split second that she wouldn't remember I'd told her this before, or maybe she would find it pathetic that I would even bring this up again.

Because Alison DiLaurentis was even more complex than quantum psychic; so complex that even Einstein wouldn't be able to figure her out. But as complex as she was, I still loved everything about her.

She got up on her feet and stood between the gap of my legs, examining me with an unreadable expression, as she tangled her hands in my hair with a small smile slowly appearing.

"And I really like your hair," Alison said in a soft voice, as her smile widened and the little dimple showing was yet the most adorable thing I'd ever witnessed in my life.

A thunder cracked suddenly and Alison jerked away, placing a hand on her chest.

I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked face. She looked so adorable, and I didn't think the smile on my face could get any wider.

"Don't laugh," Alison pouted and playfully shoved my shoulders, making me lose my balance on the edge of the swing.

I yelped and my eyes shut close- awaiting the fall. But what surprised me even more was that she tried to reach out for me. Only to make it worse.

The next thing I knew, I fell backwards and off the swing, landing hard on my butt with Alison's full weight on top of me.

"Hmpf," I grunted out in slight pain with my lower back burning with inscrutable pain from the fall.

Squinting my eyes open I found baby blue eyes boring into mine, locking my gaze, almost hypnotizing me.

All it took was one look.

It was first after several seconds that I noticed how her face was inches apart from mine, making my chest heave rapidly against hers.

Alison held her weight up slightly by placing her hands on either side of my head. Her intoxicating scent was driving me completely crazy, making my head spin partly from the fall, but mostly the proximity between us.

A droplet of rain landed on my chin, making me blink.

I caught her impish smile as she leaned down, making my breath hitch. Alison's warm breath hit my face, as she peppered kisses along my jawline until she reached my chin.

"You look so sexy underneath me," she breathed against my chin as she slowly licked the rain droplet off. I gulped and was completely lost for words.

She rested her chin on mine for a moment, and I could feel her heated gaze lingering on my lips even as my eyes were closed _so_ tight- still not quite believing that this was reality.

I felt Alison tilting her head up, and I opened my eyes to find her staring right into mine. She kept staring at me, never blinking and I noticed an apologetic expression plastered on her stunningly beautiful face.

She was about to open her mouth and speak.

However, the very intense moment was short lived, as the rain started pouring faster, creating a deluge from the black skies overhead.

##########

_**Alison's POV **_

I was about to pour everything I'd held inside me out to Emily. Everything that had been killing me lately, the darkest memories that was haunting me at nights in my sleep.

The_ guilt _of playing with this girl for so long.

This incredibly beautiful angel that still loved me no matter what I'd put her through. I couldn't believe that I'd missed how unbelievably attractive she was.

From her smooth tanned skin to her amber brown almond-shaped eyes, and to her soft, plump lips- which I seemingly _couldn't_ get enough of.

But just as I opened my mouth the weather decided to turn against me.

Karma really was a bitch.

Emily wriggled underneath me, and it was just then I realized that her entire back was covered in mud.

"Um, Ali?" She asked in discomfort. Her Rosewood Sharks varsity jacket was completely soaked, clinging to her torso and her hair was disheveled from the hammering rain overhead.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I stood up and held my hand out for her.

Emily took my hand and stood on her feet, as she tried to look at me. The intensity of the rain was so much that it even blurred the vision.

"Alison, let's seek cover under the tree over there!" Emily shouted and spun around to point in the direction. But my mind was only set on _one_ thing and I needed to let her know, with or without rain, hail or even a tornado.

Shedeserved to know how I really felt, and I couldn't let this opportunity wash away.

_Not this time_.

I grabbed her wrist hard and spun her around, so she was facing me. Her mouth opened slightly in shock and the abruptness of my action.

I didn't give it time to think, as I hauled her body towards mine and aimed directly for her lips, our teeth clashing at the force that I was using.

Emily's lips molded perfectly against mine, as I deepened the kiss, bringing my hands up to cup her face. My hands were cold from the rain and our bodies were soaked from head to toe, but I couldn't care less at this moment.

We'd kissed countless times before, but this felt so different, this time it felt so _genuine_.

I sucked on her bottom lip and heard her let out a soft moan, as she parted her lips slightly for me. But I didn't even bother to wait, as I shoved my tongue right into her mouth. Our tongues fighting for dominance, as we kept clutching onto each others drenched clothes.

My head fell back in surrender, when Emily grabbed a fist full of my shirt with her hand, pressing us impossibly closer, as I devoured every inch inside of her mouth.

The droplets turned into hailing bullets on our face, but it was nothing compared to the feelings I was pouring into this kiss.

Emily tried to pull away to breathe, but I couldn't get enough of her, so I held onto her waist and kissed along her neck instead.

Kissing roughly and nibbling the skin between my teeth, marking my territory before I assuaged the pain away with my tongue.

"Baby, s-stop for a second," Emily said breathlessly.

But I was relentless, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her wet throat instead, making her whimper helplessly.

"Ali, what's gotten into you suddenly?" She chuckled with an underlying seriousness.

I finally stopped from my torturous ministrations and took a deep breath before meeting her soft brown eyes- I could lose myself in them for hours.

The heavy bullets had turned to showers and the clouds began to part, the illuminating moon radiating on the desolate park. The slate lampposts along the sidewalk flickered to life, and an old couple passed by, chattering lightly.

I placed my hands around her neck, and gazed at her loving face.

A single tear escaped my eye as I shut them close. My throat was parched and my whole body was shaking. The thought of hypothermia crossed my mind, but that was not the reason my body was rattling.

I _had_ to tell her. It was _now _or never.

"Okay, Alison, you're really worrying me now," Emily choked out, wiping away the tear with her thumb and caressing my face.

"You're not just a game to me anymore." My voice cracked and I could feel the lump forming in my throat.

Emily opened her mouth, but I silenced her by bringing a single finger to her lips. This was even harder than I'd ever envisioned in my mind.

"No, Em, please let me finish." She frowned, but she kept her mouth shut.

I waited for a moment briefly contemplating on whether I should tell her or not. A lot was at stake, mostly for me, but also for her. And what about the girls? What would they think about this? The school and my family? Most importantly, _her_ family?

Emily cleared her throat, signaling for me to continue. All the doubts and worried thoughts disappeared as I gazed into her eyes.

"I know that I haven't treated you right Emily. Trust me, I know that very well... and... I-I can't even sleep at nights because of guilt that is literally _haunting_ me," I paused for a second and noticed how her eyes were getting watery.

Seagulls howled in the distance and crickets chirping nearby, drowning out my thoughts.

"But what scares me the most is your undying love for me. You could never hate me, even after everything I've put you through, and I honestly have no idea how this will work."

The tears were streaming down Emily's face at this point. She sniffled and I could feel her grip tightening.

"But I can't help but falling for _you_. You mean the world to me Em, and I think that..." I trailed off.

"Alison," Emily breathed out. Her chest was heaving rapidly and her eyes dilapidated.

She was desperately waiting for me to continue; waiting for me to finally make her biggest dream turn into reality. Longing after hearing me saying those _three words _to her face, which would change our relationship drastically.

"I love you Emily! I love you _so much_," I let the words spill out, as I crushed my lips onto hers again and cupped her face gently with my hand.

Warm tears were streaming down both of our faces, as we held onto each other for a moment.

Suddenly she took me by the waist and spun me around in the air with both of us grinning broadly.

###############

Bewilderment and clarity.

Two opposites clashing together and creating something absolutely astonishing. Through all this opaque confusion that was going on in my head for what felt like ages, the tormenting slab puzzle pieces finally harmonized into an unforgettable image.

An image of a special, beautiful, compassionate person. The image of Emily Fields will forever be seared in my mind.

These thoughts crusaded in my mind continuously while Emily biked through the empty, and with my hands wrapped tightly around her waist, as dim light streets with me seated right behind me. We'd both agreed to her dropping me off at the nearest lamppost to my house, in hopes of not getting caught.

The weather had cleared up, but the chilly wind still raged on, and I was amazed that Emily wasn't spiraling out of control. She was stronger than I'd first presumed. I wondered if she was cold, but it didn't seem like it, judging by the way she was furiously pedaling. She panted and heaved after her breath, her shoulders slinging up and down mechanically.

Soon enough, I spotted the two-story Victorian house that outshined all the other properties on the street. I soundlessly got off the bike and pressed a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek, before she pedaled faster than a road runner down the street. Wrapping my arms around my tight frame, I watched as she made a sharp left-turn at the end of the street.

My clothes were semi dry, due to the gust of wind that pressed up my back on the way back.

Twisting on my heel, I started towards my house. As soon as I reached the pavement that lead to my house I gulped and started to feel nauseous. A twig snapped behind me and I immediately spun around to face whoever was behind me.

The only thing facing me was pitch-black darkness and the low-hung trees that lined along the street. I ran a hand down my face and started tiptoeing towards my porch. Why was I starting to imagine hearing things? _Maybe it was due to sleep deprivation_, I easily concluded to myself.

Reaching for the spare keys in under the mat, I opened the front door slowly. I took small steps inside before closing the door behind me. The lights were off and the house was eerily quiet, as each of my steps up the stairs was making a creaking sound.

"So did you have a good time, young lady?" I immediately jumped at the familiar voice.

As I turned around I caught my mother standing cross-armed at the very end of the stairs, gazing furiously at me.

"Mom, I-I was just-" but I lost my words completely and not to mention how uneasy I felt, being caught red handed for the time in my life.

"I was with…"

"Alison, I didn't ask for any names," my mother said in a somehow softer tone, but still with her arms crossed tightly.

Then I finally dared to look at her and caught a glimpse of a playful smile at the corner of her lips, and suddenly it felt like my mother knew everything all along.

As if she knew that Emily had visited me in my room, and how we struggled to finally go on our very first date, whilst trying so hard not getting caught.

And I just stood there at the middle of the stairs, gaping slightly, and feeling like a complete idiot for underestimating my mother.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay guys, we know it has been like ****forever**** since we last updated. But we were **_**so**_** busy with finals and all. And we finally graduated from High School, so a lot of partying too! XD**

**We are on summer vacation now and trying to figure out college and stuff :S **

**And we will try to update sooner, but no promises, as one of us go on vacation for a while. **

**Thanks for sticking with us, and we really appreciate all the new favorites and followers to this fanfic too!**

**We had to split the chapter in two, as we would never get to update that way. Here's a little sneak peek from the next chapter to make up for lost time ;D **

**Look forward to it…**

_**Kisses**_

**DarkHorse1996 &amp; DKgirl96**

* * *

**Sneak peek **

A low, deep moan escaped my throat, as I held the phone against my ear and kept rubbing my clit through my underwear with my right hand.

Just the thought of doing this whilst speaking to her, was making me soaking wet. I couldn't help but push it further. I wanted to hear her moan again, I _needed_ to.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked through my heavy breathing, as I slipped my hand inside my drenched underwear, half pretending it was Emily's instead.

"Mhm," Emily breathed out.

"We should have fucked earlier in my room," I choked out as I entered myself with a finger, my eyes fluttering close on their own accord.

Emily gasped at my words, as I began a lazy rhythm, plunging and pulling my finger out a few times, before adding a second finger while holding the phone hard against my ear.

"Em?" My heart was beating, as if I was running a marathon, and my hand faltered slightly against my center. This was my very first phone sex after all.

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing it too?" I asked in a small voice.


End file.
